


Sleepless

by kylorenben



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Body Dysphoria, Bottom Hux, Crying, Crylo Ren, Dissociation, Dysphoria, Emotions, Enemies to Lovers to Friends, For sex, Hux has insomnia, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo helps, Kylo is getting extra powerful, Kylo uses the force to save him the only way he knows how, M/M, Mechaphilia, Rimming, Smut, Terminal Illnesses, There is plot in this, Top Kylo Ren, Wire Play, accidental use of the force, and the sparky electric hand thing, bringing back the dead, don't be too scared by the major character death tag its not permanent, droid au, droid!Hux, fucking to sleep, guess who cries a lot its Kylo he does it a lot okay, he does the sith eye thing, kylo does that midichlorian shit that doesnt exist in canon anymore, of course its for sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorenben/pseuds/kylorenben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insomnia certainly wasn't a pleasant experience, but Hux found it to be a good opportunity to get a lot of work done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. By means of (the) Force

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Nuits blanches : Traduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876109) by [EmileAjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmileAjar/pseuds/EmileAjar)



> This is a co-written story by myself and my friend. So there is no confusion, it alternates Hux to Kylo every paragraph. We do take ideas from things we see and adapt them into our own so if something seems sorta familiar it probably is.  
> Hope you enjoy!!!

Insomnia certainly wasn't a pleasant experience, but Hux found it to be a good opportunity to get a lot of work done. By the end of his third day, he was beginning to finally wear down, his crew starting to notice the dark circles under his eyes and feeling as though he were looking at the world through a thick pane of glass. He palmed open the door to his quarters and practically stumbled inside. He managed to get his uniform half undone before he collapsed on his chair with a glass of brandy and a cigarette. The combination of alcohol and nicotine helped him relax, if only marginally. He found himself half-hoping to hear his comm go off with a request from Kylo Ren for a "meeting." He knew he wouldn't be able to release his tension completely on his own, and so predicted he would be awake for a while longer still.

 

Kylo had sensed it since he woke up today. It was hard to ignore the physical sapping of energy he felt whenever he walked past Hux in the hallway. He hadn't slept in a long time. His entire body trying to force some kind of will to continue on. This wouldn't have concerned Kylo if he hadn't feel like he had a debt to repay on the man. Hux had, unfortunately, saved his life that day he was beaten by his cousin and left for dead in the snow. Hux had saved him and because of that Kylo felt a strong connection to the man. As well as an overwhelming sense of protection towards him. So, despite himself, every morning he woke up he checked on the man. Then did periodic checks during the day. Unknowing to Hux of course. But at this point he felt the need to step in.

He opened the chat screen on his communicator and sent a brief warning ("We need to speak.") before walking to Hux's quarters and forcing the door to unlock and let himself in.

 

Hux's comm went off with an almost cheery little beep. He only had time to notice the name of the sender when he heard his door open, revealing said sender. He made no move to get up, only acknowledging Kylo's presence with his eyes. Only the periodic movement of hand to mouth interrupted Hux's stillness. The usual feeling of distaste rose when his gaze came to rest on that ridiculous mask. It was even more ridiculous when he thought about the beautiful face it was hiding. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" It took a good deal of his remaining energy to speak above a whisper.

 

"You need to sleep." Kyo's voice was distorted with the mask, though he made sure his voice was flat and emotionless either way. He walked into the room and vaguely raised his hand, causing the door slide shut behind him. He stood in front of him and placed a hand over the cup of brandy. "You're going to make a choice that negatively affects the Order if you keep this up. For the Order's sake, I'll either put you to sleep myself with or without your consent. Or you'll go now."

 

"I know..." Hux muttered nearly inaudibly. He stubbed out his cigarette and sighed. His head hurt. "I know." He said it more forcefully this time, irritation creeping into his voice. It frustrated him to no end. First he wasn't able to sleep, and now he isn't able to work, and worse yet the caf that he'd been steadily drinking since the 36 hour mark was no longer being effective. He yanked his glass of brandy out from under Kylo's hand to drain the rest of it. "But I can't get to sleep on my own. Unless you can do some kind of Force nonsense to knock me out?" It was worth a shot. If he didn't get some kind of sleep soon he was going to start hallucinating.

 

"I can. I've done it before. It's not as if you're strong willed now. So it should be easy." Kylo said, annoyed that he pulled the cup out of his hand. He let out a breath, and looked over him. He put a hand to Hux's temple, the contact was unnecessary but still. "It won't hurt. You'll just be forced to sleep. If you're worried." He hadn't bothered pushing into his mind to feel if that was true. But he hoped it would be comforting.

 

Hux closed his eyes and found himself unconsciously leaning into Kylo's touch. "Please." It briefly occurred to him that he was still in his chair but he was so desperate for sleep at this point that he didn't care. He looked up at Kylo's mask, approximating eye contact as best he could. "Just get it over with." He was extremely grateful that Kylo could help him with this, but didn't want to express it until after he'd seen the result.

 

It didn't take any effort at all to knock him out. His mind was lingering on sleep. When Hux's body went limp Kylo moved to pick him up and lay him on the bed. He looked over him for a moment before going to remove Hux's boots and the rest of his uniform. Once he was in his undershirt and boxers Kylo pulled the blankets on top of him and moved to sit down down at the desk. He could meditate most of the night and not waste as much energy as if he was fully awake. He let his mask rest on the desk and took his cloak off, hanging it on the chair he sat in. When it was close to morning he was out of his trace again and looking around the room. He picked up a pen from Hux's desk and let it float out of his hand. Spinning it slowly above his hand.

 

Hux slowly surfaced from sleep, shaking off the last vestiges of a dream as he blinked open his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he was in bed. The second, that he was undressed. Had Kylo taken the rest of his uniform off and carried him to bed? He sat up slowly and noticed that Kylo was still there, idly twirling a pen in midair. "Have you been sitting there all night?" He asked, rubbing the crust from his eyes.

 

Kylo looked up immediately something close to embarrassment on his face. The pen dropped from the air to the ground. "Yes. I meditated most of it. I wasn't just watching you sleep." He explained. He glanced towards his mask on the desk, thinking of pulling it on again. But he didn't. "Do you think you're finally fit to lead again?"

 

"And you chide me for not sleeping." Hux scoffed. He stretched luxuriously before getting out of his bed. He felt refreshed for the most part, though he could sense the dark circles that still persisted under his eyes. He'd have to get himself a cup of caf in the cafeteria with breakfast. "I do feel better, though it's a little unsettling, really, what you're able to do." He pulled a fresh uniform from his wardrobe and meticulously put all the pieces on. He was silent for a while, feeling like he should thank Kylo for helping him, but that meant admitting he'd needed help with something as basic as sleeping.

 

Kylo gave him a form of privacy and looked away as he got dressed. He stood up and grabbed his helmet. "That wasn't even hard. You should see what I could do when I really try." He said, almost like a threat. He glanced over at him then slipped his helmet back on his face, clasping it down around his face. "I only stayed to make sure you were breathing. Don't make me do this again, General." He walked towards the door.

 

Something about Kylo's last statement sent a jolt of panic through him. Was it possible that Kylo could have accidentally killed him? Hux shook off the feeling and watched him leave. Here was his last chance to thank him, but the words stuck in his throat and he said nothing, just straightened out his uniform. He waited a few minutes after Kylo left to leave, himself, heading immediately towards the bridge to oversee operations for a while.


	2. If it helps

Kylo had heard the thought and took more from his silence then he would have if Hux actually spoke. He left the room and made sure to check up on him during the day. But that night, before Hux would even arrive in his quarters, Kylo was there. Sitting. Waiting. He had Hux's bottle of brandy sitting in front of him, along with his pack of cigarettes. He would make sure Hux slept tonight. His mask was still on for the moment, and he tapped idly on the desk.

 

Hux took his time getting back to his room, knowing that it was unlikely he'd get much sleep tonight anyway. That is, unless Kylo intended to help him out again, even though the man had expressed that last night had been a one-time favor. Thinking about it, though, he was uneasy about letting it happen again. Especially since last night Kylo had stayed behind to make sure he was breathing... He shook the thought from his head. It was late by the time he palmed open the door to his quarters, and he froze for a moment in surprise, seeing Kylo waiting for him. His eyes swept over the brandy and cigarettes laid out in front of him. "What are you doing here?" He asked, voice impassive.

 

Kylo looked up and made a shrugging motion. "You're not planning on sleeping tonight. It's my job to watch over you." Just as much as it was Hux's job to watch over him. A mutually beneficial relationship for the time being. Partly from Snoke’s orders. "Strip and lay down."

 

"That's awfully forward of you." Hux said as he shrugged off his greatcoat, then his uniform jacket. He made no move to take anything else off. "What's with this sudden concern for my well-being? It's not like my staying awake for a few more cycles is going to kill me." He tried to play it off as it being part of the workaholic nature that everyone seemed to pin on him, rather than it being the other way around.

 

"Write your own expectations for yourself. Don't let the population dictate what they should expect of you. The only one you should be concerned of is Snoke. You're in charge of them. And if you choose not to dictate your schedule, I will." Kylo had tapped in his mind enough to pick up on some thing. Kylo stood up, looking down at the man. "You're easy to manipulate like this. Sleep deprived. Doesn't that scare you? You'd have no will." Not that he would either way. But he felt a threat would hit him harder then concern.

 

A small jolt of fear ran through him at the thought of being manipulated. This could be a problem, then. But it's not like what Kylo was suggesting would really help. Laying in bed for hours, wide awake, was a waste of time, anyway. "You underestimate me. Besides, who would manipulate me?" He scoffed. "Leave me alone. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." A lie, and Hux knew it, but he didn't want to ask Kylo of all people for help.

 

"I could. And I would. Just to spite you." Kylo looked towards his bed. "Strip. And lay down." He said again. Steady. "There are other ways to put you to sleep if necessary. I'm not allowing the General of this ship to continue making stupid decisions because he's tired. My training is at risk." He let the General decide what the 'other' way to put him to sleep. But his intention was fairly clear

 

Hux sighed. Obviously Kylo was not going to relent on this subject anytime soon. He was tired, though. He reluctantly took off the rest of his outer clothes, leaving himself in an undershirt and boxers. "And what, you're going to just sit there and stare at me until I fall asleep?" He asked as he sat down on the bed. If Kylo was going to insist he go to bed, he at least hoped that he wouldn't stick around to watch him lay awake the whole night.

 

"No. If you'd prefer me put you to sleep like last time I can do that." Kylo moved his hands up to unlatch his mask and set it down on the desk. "But I have alternatives. If you prefer."

 

Hux almost wanted Kylo to do the same trick he'd done last night, but didn't really want to risk accidentally dying by his hand. He let his eyes trace over the scar on Kylo's face. It reminded him of that day when the Starkiller exploded, and afterwards when he took care of Kylo and treated his injuries. Maybe this was Kylo's way of repaying that? "What sort of alternatives were you thinking of?"

 

Kylo walked towards his bed, looking over him. His face roaming over the guy carefully. "I've heard that orgasms are able to knock people out." He got to the foot of the bed and hesitated there. "Though I can easily knock you out. If you're not interested. If not with the force then with my hands."

 

Hux hated the flush that came over his face at Kylo's first suggestion. But, it was the least worrying one. "Fine. The...the first one." He managed to look Kylo in the eye as he said it. "If it doesn't work then just do the same thing you did last time."

 

Kylo smiled at that, just barely. "It'll work." He hoped it would work at least. He pulled off his cloak and let it fall on the floor. Then he turned to the side, embarrassed perhaps, as he got the rest of his outfit off. The suspenders with his pants and the shirt. Until he was, finally, naked and turning back towards him. He had a scar on his side, too, from the shot and Kylo's mistreatment to the wound there afterwards. He looked over him for a moment. "You're not naked. I did say strip." As if he couldn't dirty his hands with this.

 

Hux found himself staring at Kylo as he undressed, appreciatively watching the muscles shift under his skin. His eyes caught on the bowcaster scar on his side. The last time he'd seen it, it had been open and bleeding. When Kylo turned around his breath caught for a moment, but then he rolled his eyes. "Eager much?" He teased as he pulled off the rest of his clothing and laid back on the bed.

 

"Not especially. This is only a favor. Don't think otherwise." That was a lie. Kylo wanted this. He didn't even hold back looking over him freely, something erotic simply over seeing the man so bare like this. Hux always seemed to be buried in clothes that made him look large and intimidating. Now he looked small, maybe nervous, as Kylo looked over him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be scary or not like this. He knew he held power over Hux, but he wasn't sure he really wanted Hux to be afraid of this. Kylo pulled the man to the edge of the bed and then paused. "Do you have oil or something that will make sure I won't hurt you?" At least with his cock.

 

Hux nodded. He was a little nervous, but at least this alternative was arguably the safest. "Yeah, I have some lube in the bedside drawer." He sat up and retrieved it. "Um, do you...should I...?" He shifted uncomfortably. Without his uniform on he knew he looked a lot smaller, especially compared to Kylo's more imposing stature.

 

"No." Kylo floated the bottle into his hand and moved to kneel down on the floor. He pushed Hux's legs to the side on the bed, so he was spread for him. He slicked two of his fingers for now, but only pressed one inside of him. He wasn't sure how far the General had ever gotten with someone and didn't want to go digging to find out. "Have you done this before?" His voice sounded carefully bland. Like he was scared of sounding too enthusiastic about this. But the look on his face as he fucked his finger into Hux proved that he was. Very much so.

 

Hux sucked in a breath when Kylo's finger breached his entrance. "It's...been a while." Not that he hadn't done this to himself whenever he felt like sparing the time (which was rarely) but it was different when it was someone else. He looked up at Kylo's face, but his expression made him feel...he wasn't sure, but it was something, so he turned his head to the side and stared at a scuff mark on the wall. He idly stroked his awakening cock as Kylo worked to open him up.

 

Kylo almost moved to knock his hand away from himself but he didn't. Instead, once Hux seemed at it's hardest, he wrapped an invisible band around his cock to ensure he wouldn't attempt to orgasm early. He didn't say a word about it and just pressed another finger into the male. He was so tempted to press into that mind of his, wanting to feel what he was doing to him through him. Absolutely masturbatory in nature, but he was a narcissistic asshole anyway so it seemed fitting.

 

Hux was confused by the suddeninvisible pressure at the base of his cock, but soon figured out what was going on. When the second finger pushed in he unconsciously pushed back on them, trying to get them deeper. His eyes closed as he continued teasing himself with one hand. He glanced up at Kylo's face and a shiver went through him from the man's expression. Though it appeared he was trying to look uninterested, there was still an underlying heat in his gaze. He took a deep breath and tried to keep his voice even. "If you're going to fuck me, just do it." It was as close to a request as he was willing to get.

 

Kylo's face unguarded for a moment in something close to pure lust. He pulled his fingers out and wiped it over his thigh. "You realize how big I am don't you? You saw when I undressed." He grabbed himself in his hand to show his point. "You think two fingers are enough? Or do you want to enjoy the challenge?"

 

Hux regarded the dick in question and imagined how it would feel inside him, stretching him and barely held back a groan. "You're not /that/ big." Yes he was. But it would feel amazing. He looked up to see the unbridled lust in Kylo's eyes and smiled briefly. "Fuck me, Ren."

 

That was all of an encouragement Kylo needed. He climbed up on the bed and fitted himself between Hux's legs. He let Hux's legs rest where they wanted for now, not grabbing them, instead opting to grab his hips and positioning him to take his cock. He waited for just a moment before pushing the head of his cock into him. Slowly. He did want to hurt this man, somewhat, but he would rather watch his face as he slowly pushed into him. Inch by inch. Making each moment drag on for what surely felt like hours.

 

Hux winced a little at the initial press inside, but soon the pain of being stretched settled into a pleasant burn that made him arch. Hux nearly expected to hear the shift to the day cycle by the time Kylo had finally pushed all the way in. He couldn't have cared less, though, enjoying the ache of being so profoundly full. It had been far too long since Hux had last done this, he'd nearly forgotten how good it could feel. After he'd properly adjusted he wrapped his legs around Kylo's waist. He moved his hips against him to try to get him to move, damn it.

 

Once Kylo was properly seated in the man he took his time calming himself down. His eyes closing for a moment and breathing. He didn't want to come too soon. Not like always when he started fantasizing. He was usually the one with the invisible cock ring around himself, which made him actually remember that he had it on Hux. He pulled out almost entirely before slamming back in, letting the band go as he did, though he didn't expect him to orgasm soon. At least he didn't hope. He just didn't want to hold his cock hostage like that right now. Too much energy devoted to it when he could be focusing on fucking his ass. "You seem to know how to take it at least. I'll give you that." He muttered.

 

Hux couldn't help but let out a moan when Kylo slammed into him. He noticed that the pressure around the base of his cock had suddenly dissipated and confusedly looked up. When he saw the look of concentration on his face he nearly laughed. Of course, he was probably using all of his concentration to keep himself from coming early. He did let out a small chuckle, though, and in doing so caused Kylo to rub against a spot inside him that made him see stars.

 

Kylo had been about to growl not to laugh, but at Hux's moan the words fell out of his mouth. He watched him eagerly, pressing into his mind to feel how he felt. It was overwhelming. Too overwhelming. He picked up the pace, fucking him harshly. Trying to make every thrust feel like ten and push him over first. But it wouldn't happen. He spilled into him and let out a choked moan as he did.

 

His eyes closed and his hands gripped the sheets when Kylo suddenly picked up the pace. A couple of moans were torn from his throat when he managed to hit that spot again, but his pleasure soon ended when he felt Kylo come inside him. "Are you fucking serious?" He snapped. "Really?" Of course this happened. Why did he ever think he could trust Kylo to do anything right?

 

Kylo was too out of it, lost in pleasure to really be upset over this yet. He pulled out of the guy slowly and sank down to his knees. "Don't complain. I'll still make you come hard enough to pass out." He promised. He pulled the man's hips up and spread his ass with his thumbs. He wouldn't explain himself. He just moved to run his tongue over his now gaping hole. He had no qualms against tasting his own cum. Especially if Hux enjoyed the feeling.

 

Hux hissed at the feeling of Kylo pulling out and was confused as to why he was pulling away, too. "Where do you think you're go-aaahhhn..." His voice broke into a surprised moan when he felt Kylo's tongue lick over his hole. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before, having never come across a partner who would have been willing to do something like this. He shoved a knuckle into his mouth to stifle the groans that threatened to escape.

 

"Don't." Kylo pulled away from him to speak, resting his cheek on his thigh for a moment. His mouth was already wet with his own cum. "You're as aware as I am that our rooms are sound proof. Don't hold back for the fear of being caught." He told him, not moving away from just staring at him. "Or at least be more vocal internally. I'm fine with either."

 

"Shut up and get back to work." Hux said breathily. He hooked his leg around Kylo's head, effectively shoving his face into his ass. He did pull his hand away from his face, though, not wanting Kylo to stop again. It felt far too good.

 

Kylo almost smiled as he was pushed back down. Amused by how much Hux wanted him. He let himself get back into the motions, going to nip around his rim. Then he moved up and kissed at the very base of his thigh, then around his cock. Right next to his cock he bit down and sucked a large mark into his skin. Then he moved back down to run his tongue over his rim.

 

Without anything in his mouth to stifle his sounds, Hux gasped and moaned breathily at Kylo's ministrations. A harsher cry had left him when he'd bitten down hard. Speaking of hard, Hux was achingly so. "More, I need...I need more." What Kylo was giving him was not nearly enough, if only Ren hadn't come so quickly like some kind of virgin...He reached one hand down to his neglected cock to try to give himself some relief.

 

"No.." Kylo said wrapping his hand around Hux's. He started pulling Hux's hand, telling him how fast and how hard to press with his movements. He made sure he was moving him in a way that Hux liked, based on what his mind was telling him. Then he ran his tongue over his hole one more before pressing in to him. He would have considered this a depraved act if it hadn't been for Hux.

 

It was a little unnerving that Kylo seemed to know exactly what he liked as he guided his hand. He attributed it to Kylo peeking in his head. Normally he'd scold him for something like that, but he could hardly complain now. His body jerked at the feeling of his tongue over his hole again, but then it was doing something different, pressing in--"What the fuck..." He managed to slur out before he was coming with a long cry, back arching gracefully off the bed.

 

Kylo didn't remove his tongue, continue to force Hux's hand through this as he worked him over with his tongue. When he felt Hux's body relax he sat up and wiped his mouth clean of his own cum and lube. "You better sleep now. That was a lot more work then just knocking you out." He stood up and walked to Hux's bathroom, going to wash up and drink water from the sink. He wasn't sure what to do now. Most likely leave.

 

Hux laid there for a few moments, catching his breath. His orgasm had left him feeling wrung out and exhausted. Unable (or perhaps just unwilling) to do anything but lay there, his eyes fell shut and he felt himself beginning to drift off to that elusive unconsciousness. He reached out for Kylo, but came in contact with nothing but empty air. "Ren?" He called out softly.

 

Kylo came out of the bathroom then, now curious. He walked over and had to force himself not to push back Hux's bangs. "What? I'm about to get dressed and leave. You need me to knock you out?" That would be disappointing.

 

"No, no...I..." Hux shivered and his hand shot out to grasp Kylo's wrist. "Stay?" He didn't know what came over him to make the request. Normally he'd never dream of showing this sort of vulnerability to him. Perhaps it was his exhaustion catching up to him, halfway to sleep as it was.

 

Kylo looked down at Hux's hand like it was foreign object. Honestly it was. He glanced over at Hux's bottle of brandy, to make sure it was as full as it had been when he got here. Then he pushed the man over and laid down next to him. Stiff. Not touching him.

 

Hux sighed when he felt Kylo's warmth settle in next to him. He drifted off gradually, and by the time he was fully out he had curled up against Kylo's side to leech off his heat. Idle dreams of a pine forest played in his head as Hux slept naturally for the first time in weeks.

 

Kylo felt awkward about this entire situation, the last hour going over in his head on repeat as he tried to sleep. He wasn't really able to sleep until he left himself listen (watch) Hux's dream. He let the images wash over him, and he turned to face him without thinking and pressing their foreheads together. Breath slowing until he finally fell asleep against the others.


	3. All Fun and Games

Hux woke with the start of the day cycle feeling warm and vaguely content. When he opened his eyes he nearly panicked at the sight of Kylo so close before he remembered the events of last night. He recognized him as the source of the warmth, and was embarrassed to find he'd wrapped himself around Kylo's body like an Ewok. He was loathe to pull away, though, since he was just so damn comfortable, not to mention he'd just had the best sleep he'd had in god knows how long. He groped for the data-pad on his bedside table to check the time. He really needed to get going, even if it was mostly to keep up appearances. He carefully extracted himself from Kylo to get dressed and wondered when, exactly, the regret would set in.

 

Kylo felt the loss of warmth and his unconscious body curled in on itself to get that back. He looked a lot more like the 17 year old Ben Solo when he slept, as opposed to the war-bent 30 year old Kylo Ren. He slowly woke and he was greeted with the site of Hux pulling his shirt on. He slowly sat up, looking away and assessing just how much damage he was in. Had he forced himself into this bed? No. Had he forced the sex last night? No. Did Hux kick him out? No. He closed his eyes and sat for a moment before pulling the covers off of him and sitting at the edge of the bed. He didn't want to get up yet. He didn't know what to say. So he didn't bother. He stared at the floor, in contemplation

 

When Hux heard the rustle of fabric that signaled Kylo waking, he glanced over and paused when he saw his unusually peaceful face. He looked so young like this. He looked away quickly when he noticed him getting up, focusing on putting his uniform on. He felt energized this morning, which he usually never felt until he'd had at least two cups of caf. He attributed it to finally being somewhat well-rested. Maybe he could convince Kylo to do this more often. It's not like it had been a bad experience, in fact he liked it more than he probably should have. He pretended to fuss with the details of his uniform in the mirror, really using it to look behind him and watch Kylo.

 

"I'm surprised you didn't take a shower to make sure you got all of my cum out of your ass." Kylo remarked, smirking just a little. Of course the first word's they would speak after the night before would be bitter and resentful. He slowly stood up and walked to the end of the bed where his clothes were scattered. He would go back to his room and change into something clean after this. Maybe. He started pulling on his underwear facing away from Hux.

 

Shit, Hux hadn't even thought of that. But he hadn't even noticed it, so it could wait. He did relax marginally when Kylo spoke with his usual disdain. It looked like this kind of activity wouldn't have too much of an effect on their normal dynamic. "You actually did a pretty good job cleaning up after yourself, for once." He quipped as he walked out the door and headed towards the cafeteria. They probably should have talked more about what had happened, but Hux was not in the mood. In all honesty, he wouldn't mind never talking about it, no matter how problematic that could end up being.

 

Kylo stayed in his room a moment after he left, taking the effort to tear his sheets in half and throwing them on the floor. For the comment. Then he pulled his mask on and walked out a few moments later. He didn't follow him and made an effort to not go near him during the day. Though at one point their paths got crossed in the hall, and Kylo smirked just barely behind his mask. A few moments later he was pulling out his communicator and typed Hux up a message. >Stop thinking about me.

 

Hux's newfound alertness ended up not mattering in the slightest what with how preoccupied his mind was over Kylo Ren. He was able to push it into the background when he needed to, sure. He'd almost succeeded at ignoring it when they crossed paths in the hall. They were barely out of sight from each other when Hux heard the chime of his comm, and immediately flushed at the message he read there. 

>I thought I'd told you before to stay out of my head.

 

Kylo was amused. Playing with the man, and teasing him in a way he knew would annoy Hux. They were misusing the comm system. He would hate that. Kylo couldn’t keep himself away from this man. He needed to keep his attention.

>It’s hard when your thoughts are basically screaming. 

>It’s a wonder no one’s guessed you were fucked last night. 

>Unless they have.

>Phasma ask any questions? 

 

 

Hux felt himself growing angrier with each chime of his comm. This was getting entirely inappropriate. Phasma gave hima Look, and he responded with an aggravated sigh. Of course she'd asked questions, since he didn't look dead on his feet for once, but he let her believe it was the work of a good sleeping medication. He started typing a scathing reply, but decided it would be more effective if he just ignored Kylo's childish antics. He had a meeting to get to, after all.

 

Kylo was more then annoyed that he wasn't given the attention he wanted. Would destroying his room get him attention? No probably not. Maybe he'd make a scene. Though he wasn't sure he was that annoyed by the lack of attention. Instead he opted for sitting down and pinging him 100 times exactly, each a few seconds apart with nothing but Hux's name.

 

This was a mistake. Hux desperately wished he could silence the comm-link, but no such function existed. Some of the troopers gave him curious looks, since his presence was being made known by the constant pinging noise. He considered the alternative, though, and he found this was far less destructive than Kylo's usual activities. Still, it was annoying the hell out of him. 

 

>What.

 

 

Kylo:

>I can’t believe you’d sink to my level and respond. 

>This is a clear misuse of the communication’s system. 

>I’ll have to inform the Head of Communications to have a word with you. 

 

Kylo was so proud. He could only imagine Hux’s face when he read that. He paused and after a moment he added. 

 

>I’ll see you tonight.

 

Hux was absolutely fuming. It was all he could do not to throw the comm-link down the garbage chute once and for all. It wasn't as though he was worried about getting in trouble. Ren was just so infuriating. The last message only served to remind him why Kylo was doing this in the first place. It seemed Kylo's assistance would be a regular thing, then. Though aggravating, he had to admit it was helpful. He hoped he could get through the rest of his shift without hearing that awful chime again.

 

Hux would be lucky enough to not deal with the chime again. Kylo figured his point had gotten across nicely. During the day, he trained. Harshly to the point where he was exhausted and covered in sweat. No where near acceptable to just arrive at Hux's door. So he went to his own room and undressed. He set his comm-link in the bathroom, to hear if Hux pinged him to see where he was. He doubted Hux would stoop so low however.

 

Hux was relieved when his comm didn't go off again for the rest of the shift. Though he didn't feel particularly tired, Phasma encouraged him to go to his room anyway. He was a little surprised to see it empty. He shrugged off his uniform anyway, deciding to take a shower. He let himself stand in the spray for longer than he normally would have. He was reminded of Kylo's comment from that morning and briefly wondered when he was coming back.

 

Kylo was unsurprised though almost upset when he didn't receive a message from him or even a knock on his door. He dried himself off quickly, and pulled something light on, not his usual robe since there was no point to it. Then walked in the hall way barefoot and feeling naked as he dripped onto the floor. He was an animal. He opened the door and heard the shower from Hux's bathroom. Pulling off his tank top he walked into the bathroom. He clumsily pushed his sweats down his legs, almost tripping as he stepped out of them, then pushed himself into the shower. He was already wet so it didn't really matter.

 

Hux thought he heard his door open, but dismissed it as his mind playing tricks on him. But then Kylo suddenly crowded himself into the small shower and he realized that he hadn't been mistaken after all. "What the fuck?" He shouted in surprise. "Ren, what the hell are you doing? Get out!" He noticed that Kylo already looked damp despite not having been under the spray. Had he taken a shower just to come to his room and join his?

 

"Why? I've seen you naked before. And I did tell you I'd be here." Kylo pushed the guy against the shower wall and slammed a hand next to his head. He looked over him, wet hair falling in front of his face and looking him down. "Tell me about what happened during the day. How often did you think of me? How much does Phasma know?" He paused for a moment. "I'm a sleeping medication?" He asked.

 

Hux tried his best not to appear flustered by their current position. "I told her I'd found a new sleep remedy, she's the one who called it a medication." Because that's what all his other solutions had been thus far. "I just didn't bother correcting her for the sake of both of our reputations." He moved to slip past Kylo, wanting to be done with this conversation, even if he found the feeling of being caught somewhat exciting.

 

Kylo growled, unhappy he moved away from him. He glanced over his soaps and watched him. "You're kind of boring." He sighed. "You're not even going to touch me because you're too afraid. Plain. A suit."

 

"I'm not afraid!" Hux responded, perhaps a little too quickly. Why was it so hard for him to keep his composure around this man? And why did Kylo choose to focus on getting under his skin? He turned off the spray and whirled about to face him. "I can control myself, unlike you!"

 

Kylo's eyebrows went up a little and he looked over him. Almost challenging him to prove that. "Fine. You can control yourself. I... misjudged what this was." He pulled the curtain open and started shrugging on his pants, not caring he was completely soaking them.

 

Hux sighed and grabbed a towel for himself. "Misjudged what what was? What are you so upset about?" He paused in drying himself and gave Kylo an incredulous look. "Are you upset about what I told Phasma?" It felt like a reach, but it was possible. Ren had been acting differently than he normally did around Hux since he first allowed him to help.

 

"I'm not upset. I'm just saying you're right. You can control yourself. I shouldn't bother to try and structure someone what you already have under control. You can get yourself to sleep tonight. Since you're in control of yourself." The words weren't exactly bitter. Maybe he was just trying to get validation that Hux wanted this. Or maybe he actually realized that all this effort was pointless for a man who wanted nothing to do with him.

 

"No, Ren, I..." Hux trailed off, not sure what exactly he was even going to say. A memory of that morning, Kylo's face young and unguarded in sleep, surfaced in his mind. He wanted...he wasn't sure what exactly it was, but he wanted to see that version of Kylo again. Not to mention that his methods were the best sleep aid he'd ever tried. "What do you want from me, Ren?"

 

Kylo had never been given an offer like that before. Not willingly. Not someone trying to beg for their life next to his blade. No. This was just Hux breaking open for him. Willingly. He set down the shirt he had been picking up and turned to him. He opened his mouth to speak but found he didn't actually have an answer to that. Not one that didn't make him sound pathetic. "Just get on the bed. We'll do this now. Unless you want to wear yourself out on me this time."

 

Hux was relieved. He had been preparing to actually talk about this, about what was happening between them, but he was happy to avoid the topic for a while longer. "Maybe this time you can manage to hold out longer than a minute." He walked to the bed, retrieving the lube from the drawer, even though he didn't remember putting it away. Must have been the cleaning droid. "Though I think I would like to ride you this time."

 

"I can make myself last longer." Kylo might tie himself up using the force this time. Invisible bondage. Kinky. Kylo pulled off his pants, still wet but he was more then happy to soak Hux's bed as he did. He leaned his head back made a gesture encouraging him to get on his face.- I'll make you come first if that'll shut you up.

 

"That would be the considerate thing to do." Hux was already excited from the anticipation. Perhaps he was enjoying this more than he should, but he couldn't really bring himself to care about that at the moment. He positioned himself over Kylo and gave him a challenging look.

 

Kylo was distracted by his immediate view, so he didn't bother to stare back at the other from above. He liked this. Hux over him like this. He didn't know why He didn't usually like the idea of someone being over him, in the metaphorical and literal way. But this was different. He was still in control somewhat. He pulled Hux's hips down and forced him to sit. He could take it. He had a strong jaw. He ran the flat of his tongue over his hole. He was noticeably more open this time. He could only imagine how he'd be at the end of this week. Assuming they'd keep this up.

 

Hux was both surprised and delighted with Kylo's fixation on his ass. He'd never understand it, but it felt good, so he wasn't going to complain. As Kylo opened him up with his tongue, he let out soft gasps of pleasure. He didn't bother giving his growing erection any attention yet. That could be later, for now he was just enjoying sitting on Kylo's face. "Finally, a good use for your mouth."

 

Kylo would have bit him had he been sucking his dick. But he didn't exactly have anything to do that with here. Well.. He turned his head, going to bite down on the side of his ass. At least he had enough of an ass to work. He pushed the guys hips, adjusting the man and himself back to the correct position. He wouldn't shoot back words. He was busy trying to make the man tremble above him.

 

Hux jumped a little when Kylo bit him. "Ow, fuck!" An additional reprimand died on his tongue when the man under him did something fantastic with his. His hands gripped the headboard as he enjoyed Kylo's mouth for a little longer before pulling away. "As much as I like that mouth of yours..." He grabbed the bottle of lube and drizzled some of the cold liquid directly over Kylo's cock, then slicked him up with a few pumps of his hand. "I think I'd like to switch to this."

 

Kylo was mildly disappointed when he pulled away. He let out a harsh breath from his nose when he felt the too cool lubricant cover his pathetically hard cock. He had managed to not think about it for a moment. He focused for a moment and bound his own cock so this time he wouldn't disappoint the man. He figured this was fair. He didn't want to be reprimanded again. About this at least. This was something he was ashamed of. "So you do love my mouth. And my cock. It's good to know you're falling for me one piece at a time." He put his hands behind his head and looked at him completely self confident.

 

Hux took a moment to spread some lube over his hole before positioning himself over the head of Kylo's cock, rolling his eyes at his statement. A brief smile crossed his face, though, and he hoped Kylo didn't see it. It wouldn't do to admit that he was sort of right. "You're insufferable." He said as he slowly sank down onto Kylo's cock. Once he was fully seated he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and tried his best to adjust before making small movements.

 

Kylo's composure quickly turned from cocky to having to hold back moans. He hadn't really expected the man to face him, so now he was forced into a position where he was staring at his face and trying not too look too aroused. But he was. Cock throbbing in him, he was lucky to have the band on. He moved his hands down to Hux's hips and look him over. "You're..manageable. Only like this." He told him, a shaky breath following it.

 

The sight of Kylo's composure utterly shattering was extremely satisfying. He could tell that Kylo was trying his hardest not to come right away again, and Hux felt almost proud of the man's self-control this time around. He closed his eyes and began working up to a nice steady pace. He tried to find the angle that would rub his prostate but wasn't having much luck, letting out a frustrated growl.

 

The band keeping Kylo from coming would only last as long as he could focus on it. It was already getting hard to. Especially now that Hux seemed to be working his hardest to ride his cock. He sensed, heard, what he was trying to find and grabbed Hux's hips to hold him still for a moment and then pulling him forward. He would be inches from Kylo's face, but still full of him. He thrusted up once from that position, silently asking if that was any better.

 

Hux let out a low keen when the new position caused Kylo's cock to press perfectly in all the right places. He wondered if maybe Kylo's abilities with the Force were responsible for how he somehow knew exactly what he needed. What an ability to have if so. He resumed his rhythm as best he could from this position. One of his hands worked its way between their bodies to stroke himself. Everything felt so good that he could barely hold back his sounds of pleasure as he felt himself beginning to get close.

 

Just hearing Hux moan was destroying every part of Kylo's self control. The ring snapped out of existence easily without Kylo's mind there to keep it on himself. He was going to come. Soon but hopefully since he could feel Hux getting closer by the moment it wouldn't make him upset. He turned his face to the side, fingers digging into Hux's sides. Then he began projecting. Completely accidentally his mind swimming around him as he unintentionally let Hux see exactly how Kylo was feeling. Both emotionally and physically. To feel it. Lust and respect and need and something flickering in the background that could have been love. The feeling of Hux moving on his cock. He came harshly.

 

When Kylo's projection hit, Hux was completely overwhelmed with sensation and emotion. It took his breath away. He felt Kylo coming inside him, but couldn't form a coherent enough thought to care. On impulse, whether from his own mind or Kylo's, he wasn't sure, Hux captured Kylo's mouth with his own and kissed him as he came. He collapsed on Kylo's chest with his cum drying sticky between them, breathing heavily as he recovered.

 

Kylo wasn't completely shocked by the kiss though he was surprised by the intensity of it. He moved a hand up to grasp Hux's face and kiss back eagerly. He bit at Hux's bottom lip and tugged lightly. He didn't have a clear thought in his head. Just Hux. It didn't matter that this was supposed to be only for sleeping aid or that they were supposed to hate each other. This felt stupidly right and he was going to milk it for all he could.

 

Hux let himself get lost in the kiss for a while. It just felt right. When he finally came down from the last lingering shivers from his orgasm, he pulled away, burying his face in Kylo's shoulder. He laid there comfortably for a minute before the mess on and in him started to feel really disgusting. "I should clean up..." he said tiredly. He closed his eyes but didn't move. Kylo was warm underneath him and he couldn't seem to convince his exhausted body to leave that warmth.

 

Kylo wrapped his arms around him tighter, making the mess worse if anything. "Stay.." He said softly, drained. He kissed the shell of his ear, not questioning himself for now. "You can clean in the morning."

 

Hux couldn't really argue with that. He sighed contentedly and let himself drift off to sleep in Kylo's embrace. He knew he'd regret not cleaning up when he woke, but at that moment nothing short of a rebel attack could possibly tear him away.


	4. Until

Kylo fell asleep with him. He woke first, with absolutely no concept of what time it was. Hux was still up against him. He didn't know what to think. Last night was intense to say the least. To say more Kylo wasn't sure he'd be able to recover from this and still keep the same relationship with Hux he had before. He stayed silent, waiting for the other to wake up. He wouldn't force him awake. Plus he kinda liked watching him sleep.

 

Hux woke with a pounding headache. He groggily curled into the source of heat underneath him before he felt the dried mess that was gluing their bodies together. He cursed himself for not taking care of this last night, but then remembered why he hadn't. There was no way either one of them would be able to recover from what had happened last night, what with Kylo projecting and the passionate kiss they'd shared. Carefully, he pulled his body away from Kylo's, grimacing at the feeling of dried cum pulling at his skin and flaking away. He stopped when he noticed Kylo was awake. "Oh. Hi."

 

Kylo watched him wake up, amused when he obviously was upset about the fact he was awake. And then the feeling between them. He imagined his ass didn't feel better either. Maybe condoms were in order. "Hi." He moved a hand down and ran it over his own stomach. He didn't mind at least. Being dirty was usually fun for him. Meant he had worked hard. "You need a shower."

 

"Mmh..." Hux grunted, rolling off the bed. "So do you." Despite the restful sleep he got last night, he still felt absolutely exhausted. His limbs felt heavy and the headache didn't seem to be going anywhere. He worried for a moment that he may have fallen ill. His suspicions were confirmed when he stretched and took a deep breath that ended in a coughing fit. Shit. Phasma had warned him about this, that he risked picking up a sickness while in a weakened, unrested state.

 

Kylo had gotten half way off the bed when Hux had the fit. He blinked and frowned. "I hope you didn't have that last night." He stood up, and put a hand on Hux's forehead. "You're warm." He didn't have to touch him to figure that out. But maybe he wanted to touch him. "Take a bath. I'll head back to my own room."

 

Hux leaned into Kylo's cool touch and was disappointed when he pulled away. He had half a mind to ask him to stay, but there was no need for it. He didn't need Kylo to help him with every affliction, even if he kind of wanted him to. Instead he nodded. "I'll make sure to head down to the medbay later, too." He started to say something else, but ended up turning away to head towards the bathroom.

 

Kylo blinked and stood there for a moment. "Later?" He followed him into the bathroom. "Why are you on a self destructive path?" Asked the man who's life was the definition of that. "You're not going to do anything that isn't from your bed." He commanded flatly.

 

Hux scoffed at that, but couldn't help the brief smile that crossed his face. "You're acting like I've contracted some life-threatening illness. This is just a case of the sniffles, I'll be fine." Unfortunately, his reassurance was only punctuated by another fit. He turned on the hot water and watched the tub slowly fill, steam rising and filling the small room. "Why do you care?" He asked softly. "You don't have to take care of me."

 

"I have been this entire week. What do you think these last few days were?" Kylo desperately wanting Hux's attention and admiration was what it was. "I was helping you sleep. That's all. Now you're sick. So." Kylo bit at his lip. "So. I have an extension on my duties."

 

Helping him sleep. Right. Hux recalled the kiss from last night, and the way that they'd fallen asleep in each other's arms. Then there was the matter of all the emotions he'd felt in Kylo's projection, how overwhelming they had been and how they came close to mirroring his own developing feelings. No matter how this affair had started, it was starting to drift into dangerous territory. He said nothing, though, and stepped into the tub, sighing as he sank into the hot water.

 

Kylo wished it was a bigger tub. "Just. Don't leave the room." He said, waving his hand and walking out of the bathroom. He quickly got dressed and slammed the door shut with the force. Locking it tightly so he couldn't get out. He came back thirty minutes later with a two bags and he opened it. He set the bags on the counter and began unpacking. In one was stuff for Hux. Medicine, soup, things he stole from the medical office like thermometer strips and cooling and heating packs. Condoms. In the other was clothes for himself that he didn't unpack.

 

Hux was pulling himself out of the bathtub by the time Kylo came back, the water having gone unpleasantly cool. He wrapped a towel around himself, feeling cleaner at the very least. He leaned in the doorframe and watched Kylo unpack. For a moment he thought about his work, and all the things he needed to do, and wondered if Kylo would let him use his data-pad while he rested in bed. "Not that I don't appreciate the gesture, but surely you're not intending on spending your day coddling me? I'm not even that sick." It seemed his body was trying to tell him something, if the way he seemed to break into coughing fits while assuring he was fine was anything to go by. He eyed some of the items Kylo had pulled out. "Did you steal those from the medbay? Seriously? You could have just taken me down there and saved yourself the trouble."

 

"It wasn't any trouble." Kylo said not looking at him. "I don't plan in sitting here all day. That would be pointless and boring. You haven't even equipped your room with a projector." He scoffed. Turned around and looked him over. "You'll stay in the room for the day or I'll lock you in. Either way you'll be here." He wasn't about to have this idiot walk around. "You have your devices you can do most of the things you usually do manually. And you won't have to explain to Phasma more about your magic sleeping pill.”

 

"Fine, fine." Hux felt too gross to bother arguing with him. Instead he put on some underwear and sweatpants before collapsing on the bed with a data-pad. He knew he should probably try to sleep some more, but didn't know how much luck he'd have with that unless he asked Kylo to lay with him. For whatever reason it felt easier to drift away with Kylo pressed against him. He would never admit to it, though, fearing the implications of those types of feelings. "Just don't pester me today, my head hurts bad enough as it is."

 

"Then I'll leave." Kylo was annoyed by the comment. Almost upset that Hux wasn't asking him to stay. Oh well. He grabbed his bag of clothes, apparently unnecessary. "A nurse droid will come in a few hours. I won't be back tonight." Unless he was begged for. Or if he felt Hux wasn't sleeping like he should.

 

Hux felt a small burst of panic at the thought of him leaving. "Wait, Ren, don't..." Don't leave me alone, he tried to say, but the words stuck in his throat, figuratively and literally as he was attacked with another round of hacking. He'd somehow grown fond of Kylo's presence in his quarters over the past couple of days. But he realized Kylo probably had things he needed to do, too. "I didn't...at least come back tonight?" He knew he probably sounded pathetic.

 

Kylo heard it clearly enough and it did make his movements stop. Along with the horrible coughing fit that made him cringe. "You need something for your throat, idiot." He muttered, dropping his bag and rummaging through the stolen goods. He found something for his throat and walked over to him with it in hand. He handed it to him then walked to the sink to get him water. He wasn't even thinking he was just doing.

 

Hux gratefully accepted the throat lozenge. The way Kylo was taking care of him was starting to make him realize how poorly he took care of himself sometimes. Maybe, at least for now, he could accept Kylo's attentiveness. He took the cup of water when it was brought and sipped at it slowly. "...thank you." he said under his breath.

 

Kylo was strangely shocked at the thank you. His hand was still raised from giving the glass. He almost moved to touch his face but he curled his hand back into a fist and brought it down to his side. "You're an idiot."

 

Hux laughed weakly. "Yes, you've made that very clear." He sat in bed and tapped at his data-pad silently. He worked until the screen made his headache unbearable. Setting the pad aside he laid back, considering making an attempt at a nap. Of course, this meant that his next thought was to ask Kylo to lay with him, but he didn't dare voice it. Kylo had other duties besides him, and he shouldn't be so selfish as to keep him away from those for something as trivial as comfort.

 

Kylo paced around the room for some of the time Hux worked. Then met out an annoyed breath and started tugging on sweatpants and one of his under shirts. He started training. He couldn't take the day off, but this would have been what his day consisted of anyway. He could easily do it in Hux's room, there was space. He couldn't, sadly, bring out his saber or Hux would surely get pissed. But he worked without it, twisting, kicking, punching, jumping. It was easier like this. 

When he finally stopped to catch his breath and glanced over at him. "Do you still want me to lay with you?"

 

Hux had never properly watched Kylo train before, and he was entranced with the graceful movements. When Kylo stopped he found he couldn't say no. How could he say no to that? He glowered at his lap and patted the empty space in his bed in response.

 

Kylo had been expecting a no, considering he was sweaty. But he didn't argue and moved onto the bed. He looked over the data-pad in his hand. "What are you working on? A plan to attack the Rebels? We know where their base is don't we?"

 

"Yes, but we suffered a lot of losses when they managed to blow up Starkiller." Hux still mourned the loss of that project, which had essentially been his child. He'd poured so many hours into it, so much effort, so many sleepless nights... "Right now we have to organize materials, men, resources. Attacking while we're still recovering from that loss is practically a death sentence." He curled into Kylo's chest, not minding that he was a sweaty mess in his stuffy haze.

 

Kylo looked down at him fondly when he was sure Hux wasn't looking. He wrapped his arm around him. "I could take them. This time. I've trained more. I'll.. Kill that girl. Her and every one of the men and women who destroyed your base." Kylo growled softly, his grip tightening without meaning to. Protective instincts kicking in.

 

"A nice sentiment." Hux chuckled, but it turned into a cough that he stifled in the sheets. "But there's politics to it, too, if we want to truly subdue them..." His voice trailed off there, his eyelids starting to droop. He couldn't help but get a feeling of safety wrapped up in Kylo's arms like this. "We could truly rule the galaxy..." He muttered as he drifted into a fitful, short-lived sleep.


	5. Someone Gets Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is completely in Kylo's point of view

Kylo fell asleep with him, letting his body calm down and rest with the other. This was something like peace, he imagined. 

 

He woke up to Hux coughing again. But this time it looked worse. He could feel it in his own chest and it scared him. Actually scared him how intense the shaking was and all he could do was rub his back and attempt to help him through it. Hux tried to convince him he was fine, but Kylo was able to see through that too easy. Hux would know it. 

 

Kylo was scared. 

 

Bringing Hux to the med bay just confirmed both of their suspicions. It wasn’t just a cold. Just a cough. It wasn’t something that a simple medication could fix. The only known cases of survivors were Elomin who treated the disease like a common cold. In humans it was fatal. One hundred percent of the time. Kylo’s mind went blank for the first time in his entire life. He couldn’t hear Hux’s frantic questions demanding answers. He couldn’t hear the doctor’s pathetic explanations and apologies. When Hux turned to look at Kylo with large panicked eyes, Kylo looked away. Not giving an explanation he just walked out of the room.

 

He destroyed his room. 

 

He sat in the middle of the mess, every part of his room destroyed to the point where his door had been blown off it’s hinge and slammed against the opposite wall. His bed was in ruins, table split down the middle and there wasn’t spot on his wall that wasn’t slashed. The only thing that remained untouched was the mask of his grandfather and the podium it sat on. Ashes covered where he sat and he took a moment to collect a handful and examine it. Dead. People he had destroyed and put on display for his own benefit. People took too soon because of Kylo’s will. That was just. He had the right to make that choice. They had chosen to go against him. 

 

Hux didn’t have that choice. 

 

Disease was a pathetic way to die. 

 

A few days had passed and Hux was already begin to loose too much weight in his cheeks. His frame was loosing his shape and every time Kylo walked into the room he could hear his breath straining. Not to mention what he could feel. It seemed every time he touched Hux his pain was transferred to him just for a moment. Whether this was on accident with the force or if just Kylo’s mind was just hoping he’d suffer was beyond him. 

 

He stopped touching Hux by the fourth day. 

 

He knew Hux resented him for it. 

 

Kylo was informed on the seventh day that Hux would likely not make it past the next week. He scheduled a meeting with Snoke the following morning. 

 

“No.”

 

“What do you mean no? He’s the best General we’ve ever had for this Order and you’re going to just let him die?” Kylo’s fists were clenched at his sides wanting to throw a fit as he screamed at the projection. Snoke looked undisturbed. 

 

“He let the Rebel’s destroy the Starkill-“

 

“No /I/ did! I brought the girl instead of looking for the map, I let my father distract me, I let myself become a beaten bloody mess in the snow for Hux to find. He saved me. You wouldn’t have your pupil without him. I’ll find each part myself, I’ll put him together, I’ll do everything required just give me the permission, the funds!” Snoke had only seen Kylo this worked up after he had slain all of the Jedi children he had worked along side with. The emotion was not unnoticed by him. But he didn’t seem convinced. 

 

“He’s replaceable.”

 

“He has led this Order to a new high and without him, in this time of weakness, no one will have hope. They will flee to the opposite side and join the rebels without someone like him at our lead.” Kylo’s voice broke just softly and he let out a shaky breath looking down. “Give this to me and I will never waver. Never fall towards any light. Never let myself become this involved again. Just let him live…”

 

The process would be difficult. The moment he was granted permission he was making plans. Ordering every part, every piece, every well known and sophisticated droid mechanic in the Galaxy to his side to work on this. They had less then a week. Every moment counted. Kylo stopped seeing Hux. Stopped visiting him, stopped promising it would be okay. 

 

The crystal was the hardest to find. Something that would absorb his soul, his essence, /his/ Hux in his completion would take days to find. Kylo ordered at least three ships to start scouring. All he could work on was the droid making it as close to the real one as he could. It was the only way to stop his mind from thinking of the possibility that the crystal wouldn’t arrive. That the only chance Hux had at making it would be gone. 

 

He didn’t sleep. He forced himself awake and with every moment he worked on creating this droid. It wouldn’t, couldn’t be a perfect replica. His skin wouldn’t have the same freckles. His hair wouldn’t be the same shade of red. He wouldn’t be perfect. But it would be enough.

 

 

Kylo heard it before he was even warned. He had linked himself to that room long before now. The erratic beeping of Hux’s monitor. Hux was becoming unstable. Worse. It had only been a few days. They didn’t think he’d survive the night. 

 

Nothing was done, the droid half finished the crystal not here. Tears pricked at his eyes without him meaning to. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

 

He rushed into his room. Hux looked like a skeleton. Pathetic, weak. Nothing like he was. Hux was so much more. Kylo had seen him look like so much more. It hurt every part of him to be in this room now. Like him being here was draining Hux’s life force faster. Kylo let out a shuddering sob. 

 

He collapsed onto his knees next to his bed, pressing his forehead against the man’s hands and apologizing. Openly apologizing. For everyone, including the nervous nursing staff to see. The great Kylo Ren on his knees sobbing over a boy. 

 

A boy he loved. 

 

Or could love at the very least. 

 

He needed more time. He couldn’t give him more time. He had done everything for him. He fought with his master, spent every waking moment trying to save him. 

 

Nothing could save him. 

 

He was gone. 

 

 

An alert. Kylo’s head lifted up and a stormtrooper in the room picked up the comm on his hip answering it. He knew what was being said without having to hear the words. 

 

Kylo immediately demanded that the necessary equipment be brought up and for the crystal to be brought here immediately. His voice was cracked and breaking but no one laughed. No one paused. Everything was moving too fast, and Kylo had to look away and words Hux. He swallowed his sadness and moved to push Hux’s bangs from his face. 

 

“You’re going to be immortal.”


	6. Someone Gets Hurt Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part is completely in Hux's point of view

His nap hadn't lasted long before he woke himself up with the way he was choking on air. This was obviously no ordinary cold, but he figured he could power through it, assuring Kylo that he was okay. 

 

Then the diagnosis came.

 

He'd finally convinced Kylo to let the professionals in the medbay have a look at him, but he almost wished he hadn't. A fatal disease. 

 

He refused to believe it. "You can't be serious. It's just a mutated cold virus, right?" For the first time he was afraid for his life. He hadn't even been this scared back on Starkiller, trying to find Ren and get out of there before they exploded. "Surely there's something you can do?" He managed to ask between bouts of violent coughing. When the doctor started explaining he only managed to listen to a few words before the reality sunk in. He tried to look to Kylo for something, for comfort, but he just walked away. In that moment he felt incredibly alone.

 

He let the doctors hook him up to monitors and fluids, lost in his own head. Why had Kylo left him? Perhaps now that he was dying (he still couldn't wrap his head around that) he'd lost interest, gone off to find a new plaything. He started to feel anger building inside of him, at Kylo for leaving him to deal with this on his own, for the doctors not being able to do anything, at himself for not taking better care of himself. 

 

The next few days were hell. He swore he could feel his life draining away with every painful exhale. The few moments when Kylo would visit were the least shitty moments of his day. The soft touches felt as if they were taking the pain away for a second, but the way Kylo's face twisted in pain only soured it.

 

Then the day came when Ren refused to touch him. The pain was nearly unbearable, each breath feeling like he was inhaling shards of glass and sand, and the coughs that shook his frame made him fear he'd be torn apart. Soon his muscles became too fatigued to do much more than breathe shallowly. 

 

Eventually he couldn't really do or think much of anything. His eyes took on a blank stare at the ceiling, the nurses having to change his positions for him since he lacked the energy to do so himself. Before, he whiled away the hours to his eventual death fantasizing about what he might have done, what he might still be able to do, but now he barely thought of anything. The effort of breathing started to take up most of his concentration. 

 

When Kylo disappeared completely was also when Hux began to give up. Why would a Knight like him want to be around a near-corpse, anyway? At this point he dreamt of death and the ease it would bring, half-hoping it would come sooner. He welcomed the idea for a while.

 

Then he got his wish.

 

He felt his body giving out, oblivion on the edges of his mind, and he was terrified again. Survival instinct, he told himself, but the darkness at the edges of his vision soon kept his focus. 

 

He was barely conscious when Kylo burst into the room. He suddenly felt embarrassed that he had to be seen like this, a ghost of the man he used to be. When the man started sobbing and apologizing he wished he could comfort him. He wished he could reach out, wished he could tell him he was fine, just one more time, no matter how much of a lie it obviously was. He was vaguely aware of the sound of a comm-link chiming and Kylo's voice saying something demanding. Then he felt Kylo's touch on his face and heard him say something about being immortal. The absurdity of it would have made him laugh, but the world went dark before he could even make an attempt.

 

When he woke up again, he was incredibly confused. Had that all just been a bad fever dream? It couldn't have been, he swore he'd felt himself dying. What's more, he didn't feel any pain anymore. Maybe this was death...but he saw Kylo hunched over him, so he must still be alive somehow. Still, something felt off. 

 

"What's going on?" He managed weakly.


	7. The Unimaginable

Kylo had made sure the procedure would work. He had to. He could feel Hux's essence in that crystal and it only took him a few hours before it was attached to the droid. He had made the top half of him perfectly. Arms, torso, head. Hair. Lips. He had to finish working on his legs however. So he worked to do that as he waited for the man to show up. To come back to his life. The hunched over body on Hux's chassis was actually the sleeping body of an exhausted Knight. Asleep with his wrench in his hand. It was kinda funny. Kylo had only now been able to find sleep after that week of torture when he was around /his/ Hux again.

 

With no response, Hux began surveying his surroundings. He was in an unfamiliar room filled with various parts and pieces. A room he'd never have had occasion to be in before. He then checked over himself. Something was wrong here. It took him a moment before he realized it. He couldn't feel his heartbeat, and he couldn't feel himself breathing, trying to take a breath but nothing happened. He completely panicked when he realized that he couldn't feel anything at all. The hunched over body whose warmth he could recall didn't even feel like it was there. "What's going on?" He said again, frantically. Not having a heart rate to speed up or lungs to hyperventilate only fueled his panic further. "Ren? Kylo! What's wrong with me? Why can't I feel anything? What happened?" He wondered if he was shaking. He wondered if he had the capacity to shake.

 

The voice woke Kylo up slowly and he blinked awake. His expression changed from confused to probably the happiest Hux had ever seen him. Hux's eyes were moving. His face.. All real emotions and right now it was panic but still. The last time he had saw him he was a corpse. But this.. This was Hux. He leaned up and cupped his face, he should have sensation there at least some what. He'd have to fix that if he didn't. "You're alive. You're here. You're not dead. Or sick. I fixed it. I promised I'd take care of you."

 

"What?" So it had been real. This did nothing to help his confusion though. But the touch on his face was comforting. Hux could feel it, though it was somehow different. He saw the joy on Kylo's face, though, and his panic eased somewhat. "What did you do?" He asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. For all he knew, the man had turned him into some kind of zombie with the force.

 

"You're..uh." Kylo looked down over him thought for a moment, and then attempted projecting the image of what Hux looked like to him. But he found nothing to project to. He blinked and took a step back. He hadn't realized.. "You're a droid. I made you. Your soul is intact. In your chassis. I haven't finished your legs. But you look normal so far. Though naked at the moment."

 

A droid. He had to be dreaming. Or dead. Though this was certainly unexpected, and Hux had heard that some of what people see as they die is just what they expect to see. He found himself laughing, both in disbelief and relief. So he wasn't dead after all. It had been so long since Hux had last laughed. "Oh, stars, this is incredible." He caught a little on the part where Kylo had made him. "How do you know how to build a droid?"

 

"Uh." Kylo stuttered out, glancing to the side. His grandfather had built droids and his uncle had known some things about them so when he was a young boy.. "I had free time when I was a child to learn. My skill set doesn't only come in the ways of the force and saber." He needed to preform a systems check, and he stepped closer. He couldn't hear anything. Nothing at all. His eyes went to search Hux's face for his emotions. He never did that before.

 

"Huh." Hux was actually somewhat impressed. He hadn't seen himself yet, but just the fact that he worked enough to look around and talk..."Can I move?" He assumed he had something to move. Kylo had only mentioned a lack of legs. He was caught up in the euphoria of survival when he looked up at his savior's face, noting the intense look. "What's with that look? Are you trying to read my mind or something?"

 

"I can't hear anything. Nothing. You aren't.. I've never talked to someone I couldn't hear." At least not the way he talked to Hux. He talked to droids sometimes, but it wasn't regular. This was different. Hux meant something to him and he couldn't hear a word. He swallowed and looked to his chest. "Try moving your arms. Your fingers. They should work properly."

 

The thought that Kylo couldn't read him anymore should have been exciting to him, finally getting some privacy, but it worried him to some extent as well. As if it meant he wasn't truly alive... He put that aside to focus on trying to move his new body. He moved an arm to bring his hand in front of his face, wiggling his fingers experimentally. He'd expected it to be more metallic, but was pleasantly surprised to see he had a covering of synthetic skin. After he successfully moved around his other arm his mouth upturned into a smile.

 

Kylo watched with interest and smiled as it worked as he hoped. Skin flexed and molded in it's proper way. The fingers moved individually. He was Hux. He was still alive. "It'll be.. at least a week to finish the rest of you. I have some parts I have to have shipped in." Including a realistic working cock because.. Well he hoped that would still be an option. But that was only a thought and if Hux asked to be like a doll he'd do it for him. "You'll look mostly human. Aside from some places where the skin comes in parts for easy access to underneath. And your back.. Which opens to let me adjust things."

 

Hux nodded, pleased that he was able to. He tried clasping his hands together, but abandoned that idea when he couldn't feel how much force he was exerting. It would be a shame if he ruined this body so soon. "When will I be able to feel again?" He placed a hand as gently as he could on Kylo's chest, hoping somehow he'd be able to feel the heat and heartbeat there, just as assurance that the man in front of him was real.

 

"You should... At least some of you. After I get your legs done and we can start experimenting with sensitivity. You have the ability to feel mostly normal though. And your consciousness should start making the synthetic feeling feel like how you used to. Just because that's the only way you know how to feel. If it doesn't..." He could go mad. Easily. The human mind was easily broken. Kylo just hoped he had done enough to assure it'd be close enough to home for him to live in.

 

Hux tried to focus on his hand, trying to feel Kylo's chest. Something felt like it had recalibrate and he was able to feel a faint rhythm of his heart. He brought his hand away then to hold it in front of his face again, inspecting it. "Is this why you left me?" He asked softly.

 

Kylo regretted not touching his hand when it was against his chest. He moved back and sat on a counter, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Yes. I was saving you. I couldn't visit. I was up for 3 days straight. Maybe more. I fought with Snoke to make this happen." He closed his eyes. "Now we're even."

 

"I was so alone..." Hux mumbled. "I was in so much pain." He remembered what it has been like to lay there, barely able to breathe. "You wouldn't even touch me. I couldn't even ask you to." He still half expected to wake up in the stiff medical bed, for all of this to be a dream. "I... did I die?" He turned his head towards Kylo, who looked completely exhausted.

 

"Your body did. Yes. Not long after we got /you/ out." Kylo decided not to comment about the admission of pain and loneliness. He didn't have any good reason. He was gone because he was keeping him alive. He was almost angry Hux didn't understand that. "You're alive. You're conscious. You'll have a body that will let you do whatever you want." He paused. "And now you won't have to eat or sleep, just charge your battery and stay up all night working. Your dream come true."

 

 

Hux mulled over his situation. Kylo had spent countless hours trying to save him while he was wasting away in the medbay. Not just trying, either. He'd succeeded in a way that Hux could never have imagined. Something that the doctors hadn't been able to do, had refused to do from the beginning. And now he was even better than he had been before, now that he no longer required food or sleep, the two things he had trouble keeping up with anyway. The things that had brought Kylo closer to him. "I guess you won't need to help me sleep anymore. Unless..." He looked at Kylo hopefully.

 

Kylo glanced at him and for once he looked lost. "Unless what?" That question would have never been asked. He had no idea what he meant. Not for sure. He hated being unsure. He hated not knowing exactly what to say.

 

It was odd seeing that lost expression on Kylo's face. He was so used to being able to only say half of what he wanted and have Kylo read the rest of it. Hux had hoped that maybe they could continue their...activities. But then he remembered his current state and wondered if he was even capable. "Never mind. It's probably irrelevant anyway." He tried to prop himself up on his arms a little bit, but he ended up crashing back down after managing a couple of inches. He sighed in frustration. "Come here." He gestured with one outstretched arm.

 

"Don't hurt yourself." Kylo frowned, not wanting his expensive equipment to be broken because Hux was hasty. He walked towards him, but kept some distance, going to his legs instead. Still bare metal and wires he hadn't been able to fix yet. "When I fix you down here.. Do you want to be able to work. Sexually. For the future. You'll be alive for a long time," Longer then Kylo was alive. He didn't like that thought. "I can make it feel somewhat normal. And look real. But if you have no interest anymore, I can make you flat."

 

"I seem to recall you saying you'd make me immortal. I didn't think you meant it literally." The thought of having all the time in the galaxy, so long as he didn't break...he could do so much. Hux looked down at Kylo. "But is that really something you can do? You can make me...normal?" He supposed it wasn't too far-fetched, since people were willing to go to incredible lengths for sex.

 

Kylo nodded, thought a moment then reached his hand out and force floated a tablet into his hand. He punched something into it and then handed it to him. He could hold it himself right? It was a website specifically for pleasure droid parts and had a long, long, long long long list of every possible shape size and color of every type of alien sex organ there was. To be installed on a droid. "I ordered one." Was he embarrassed about that fact? His face looked somewhat red.

 

If Hux had the capacity, his face would have flushed completely red. "I hope you ordered something at least somewhat similar to what I have...er, used to have." Well at least now he knew that if they wanted to they could continue the activities they'd enjoyed those couple of nights before he got sick. "Would it be wrong for me to assume you'd want to help, ah, test it out?" He tried to idly scroll through the catalog. Perk of being a droid now: it was a lot easier to hide his emotions.

 

Kylo did flush that time and he turned to grab something from the other table before sitting down and going to work on his legs again. He had so much work to do. He was also starving but he didn't want to leave Hux. "It looks like what I remember it did." He didn't exactly have the best idea since most of the time he had been focusing on his ass. He would get his ass perfectly he was pretty sure. But his dick.. "I'll help you through all the testing to make sure everything works yes. Like I said after your legs are finished we'll start increasing and decreasing sensitivity. That will involve.. A lot of touching."

 

Hux watched Kylo work, a little worried since it looked as if he hadn't eaten or slept in days. "You should take a break. Get some food, get some rest." He didn't really want him to leave him alone just yet, but it wouldn't be good for either of them if Kylo kept pushing himself like this. "I'm not going anywhere."

 

Kylo snorted a little and put the back of his hand against his mouth. "This was the opposite a few days ago. You being the one who..." He sniffed, letting himself have emotions finally? After all this, Hux was here and alive. After watching him die. Kylo slammed his hand on the metal counter and stood up. Forcing emotions back. "I'll go get something to eat but I'm not sleeping." He turned to walk towards the door. Two Stormtroopers were standing out front when the door opened. Guarding it.

 

Hux watched Kylo leave, noticing the stormtroopers stationed outside the room. It felt strange having their roles suddenly reversed in that aspect. While he was out, he inspected his hands a little more, figuring out how much he could feel and do. He glanced over at the unfinished legs that Kylo had been working on and tried to make sense of the machinery. It certainly gave him something better to do than play with his hands like a toddler.

 

Kylo was only gone for 30 minutes, having apparently showered and changed his clothes. He had some water and some packets with him. Instant food. For later. He sat back down and started working on his legs again silently. "You can use that tablet I gave you to do work. If you're getting antsy. You should have messages informing you what has happened since you were last able to work. Your Lieutenant has been doing your job while you've been.. Sick."

 

Hux nodded, holding up the tablet in front of him again. He trusted that Mitaka had done his best to keep up with everything. It probably helped that Hux regularly worked ahead of schedule what with his sleepless nights. He made to open up what he'd been in the middle of when everything had happened, but found himself blankly staring at the screen. "How long has it been?" He asked quietly. It had been hard to discern the passage of time while he was sick, while he had been dying. Plus there was no way for him to know how much time had passed between his death and when he woke up earlier.

 

"Since you died? Or since you got sick?" Kylo asked, glancing over to his face. "It took you a few days to wake up. From the crystal. I wasn't sure if it had been a success. I.." He closed his eyes and forced a calm breath out. "I knew you were fine. I just was working on getting you done. But that hadn't worked obviously. It's good that you're awake." He missed him. He wanted to say that. It was right on his tongue but he wouldn't. "Once a month you'll have to have your oils and things replaced. Maybe more considering how hard you seem to work. I'm sure that'll be worse now that you have nothing to hold you back."

 

A few days. He had been dead for a few days. Hux wondered what that must have been like for Kylo, that limbo of not knowing whether his efforts had worked or not. "And how long was I sick? It was a little hard to tell. Especially near the, uh....near the end." It was incredibly odd and somewhat jarring thinking of his death in the past tense. He fiddled with the data-pad, not really doing much of anything, just giving himself something to do with his hands. It was one thing for a man to face his own mortality. Cheating it and coming out clean on the other side was a whole different experience.

 

"A 10 days. If you count the first day you coughed." Kylo's hands were tightening around his tools. He was trying to focus but thinking about all that time.. "I'm sorry I didn't come and visit. I should have. But I couldn't risk this not working." He paused. "The First Order needs you." Which meant plainly that Kylo desperately needed him. He glanced over to look at him.

 

Hux understood why Kylo hadn't come to see him. He recalled him saying that he'd fought with Snoke to be able to do this, to give him a new life. It was obvious that Kylo hadn't just been thinking of the Order when he worked tirelessly to save him. When they made eye contact he reached up to grab Kylo's shirt. "Get up here." When he'd pulled him up to be face to face, Hux leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you." He murmured.

 

That was their second kiss. Kylo was distinctly aware of that. It didn't feel the same. His lips were warm but not in the same way. His skin was soft but it was too soft. He was kissing a machine. The one he created to keep Hux alive. Kylo put a hand under his head and kissed him again after he spoke. Stupid tears falling but thankfully he wasn't near sobbing. He pressed his forehead to his afterwards and just let himself breathe. Eyes closed. "I'll continue to fix you and keep you alive until I die. I promise."

 

If Hux had the capacity, he would have cried, himself. He'd wanted to do that again before he died and never had a chance to, but now that he was able to he was distinctly aware of how artificial he must have felt. Kylo's mouth was only a dull warmth against his own. But it was the principle of the thing, and he accepted the second kiss gratefully. He wrapped one hand around the back of Kylo's head to keep him close when the man had pressed their foreheads together, finding the pressure and warmth comforting. Reminded him that this was real. That he was still real. "Of course."

 

Kylo couldn't even tell what he thought of him. Did he think he was stupid for crying? Could he even tell? He hated not being able to see into his head. To read what he wanted. What was okay. What wasn't okay. How much he hated him for bringing him back. How much he wanted him. He had to pull away to turn his head away and wipe his god damn face cause it was pathetic. Lord Kylo Ren shouldn't cry. Not over a god damn boy. Not again. "Could you even feel that?" Meaning the kiss.

 

"Only a little, but it's okay." Hux watched Kylo wipe his face, concerned. "Why are you crying?" It was a bit unsettling to see this particular emotion on him, used to seeing anger and passive condescension. He looked so young like this. He looked more like a boy who ran away from home than the menacing Knight he normally was.

 

Kylo hated that he mentioned it. He would have been so delighted if he just blatantly ignored it. But now it was in his face and he waved a hand at him to try and ignore it. A wrench went flying somewhere behind Hux and hit the wall as he did. Oops. Emotions like this made it hard for Kylo to control what he was doing. Another reason he liked anger. Anger made him feel perfectly in control. He looked up and wiped his eyes. "I'm just tired. That's all."

 

Hux flinched a little at the sound of the wrench hitting the wall. "You should rest, then." He was starting to worry a bit. After all, it was his own refusal of sleep that got them into this mess in the first place. He considered using that to convince him, but it made him uncomfortable to even think about it. There was no telling how Kylo would react, especially so soon. "I don't even care where you do it."

 

Kylo looked at him at that and opened his mouth to say something. Then his face hardened. He walked over to him and turned his head to face the opposite side. Then he plugged a wire into the exposed area there. "Temporary battery. I'll fix it after everything’s done." He didn't want Hux to be trapped in an unmoving body. Then he sat the tablet Hux had been using on his stomach and just barely went to smooth Hux's hair back to normal. As close to normal as he could at least. "I'll talk to you in the morning. Or afternoon. I don't know what time it is."

 

"Thats reassuring..." Hux muttered. The wire in his neck felt oddly nice, though. The sensation was completely foreign but it gave him the same feeling as drinking a warm cup of caf did early in the morning. He picked up the tablet and started going through everything that he'd missed. He felt more focused now for some reason, and he didn't plan to let it go to waste. There was quite a bit to go through, and he was pleased at how well Mitaka had kept up with everything. He caught up and worked while Kylo rested.


	8. Rumor has it

Kylo slept only a few hours considering how tired he was. Only four hours and Kylo was walking back into the room, in his sleeping outfit of all things. He could care less what he looked like to the few people who were guarding his room to the door. He wiped most of their memories clean as he passed regardless. He grabbed the instant food he had left the day before and started the process of 'cooking' it. Adding water and letting it rise with whatever it was. He didn't pay attention. He was determined to finish the legs today and start the skin placement. "Ignore me." he told him. He didn't want to be bothered with talk today.

 

Even though there was no clock in this room, Hux could tell that Kylo had only been gone a few hours before returning. Still, it was better than nothing, and he watched him eat the instant rations with a measure of disgust. He never liked them, but they weren't made to taste good. At least he wouldn't ever have to eat them ever again. He was a little surprised to hear Kylo ask to be ignored, but he shrugged and went back to his tablet where he was discussing future plans with his Lieutenant.

 

Kylo worked in silence a good portion of the day. He was done with crying and talking. There was work to be done and when necessary he could focus on something for as long as it needed. It was easier to work like this. Alone in this room. He couldn't hear Hux think, couldn't feel him there at all. Whenever Hux moved Kylo found himself flinching a little, just from shock that he was still there. Still alive even if he couldn't hear him. It was almost.. nice. To be silent. The legs were turning out nicely at least, and he took a moment to test the connectivity of every part of it. Bending of the knees, ankles, feet, toes. He wanted it perfect. Life like.

 

Hux found himself distracted again, this time with watching Kylo work. He very rarely got to see him look this focused. It was almost beautiful, the way he concentrated and fiddled with the pieces. The only other time he could remember seeing Kylo this focused was when he was in his room training while Hux rested. The day before this whole shit show. He was a little startled when Kylo started moving his legs around, but it was satisfying to see that they were starting to come together. "Do you need me to do anything, here? You know, to test it out?" His voice sounded very loud in the previously quiet space, even though he wasn't speaking any higher than his normal volume.

 

Kylo looked over at him and shook his head. "I don't have your body connected all the way. I'd have to flip you over and plug in some things. But this is fine for now. I can get what I need." He let his leg fall back down and he sighed. He pushed his hair back with his hand, wishing he had a band around it. He just held it for now. "No one knows. I wiped most people's memories. Only Snoke knows and the two guards out there."

 

"Know...that I died?" Hux thought about that for a moment. It was comforting to know that nobody would remember his illness. He didn't have to worry about how the sight of himself as a pale skeleton would affect morale. He'd have to keep the fact that he was mechanical now a secret, but he figured that wouldn't be too hard since Kylo was doing an incredible job of making him appear normal. "So where have I been for the last two weeks? According to everyone else."

 

"We didn't tell anything. So. Rumors." Kylo heard them. Whenever he walked in the halls. Everyone was so loud.. He was starting to like being with silent Hux. "They think we got into a fight. I injured you. Or killed you. Or you were captured."

 

"Well won't they be pleased to see me unharmed when I go back to the bridge." Of course Kylo hadn't thought to make up an excuse before wiping everyone's memories. At least the rumors would be entertaining. One of the things Hux secretly enjoyed when there were rumors about him was toying with the people who heard them.

 

"Or they'll be upset. Maybe you're not as popular as you think." Kylo said, though he wasn't even sure that was true. Maybe his own praise and respect of Hux clouded everyone else's thoughts. "You're not the best General the Order has ever seen. You did let me cause the starkiller to get destroyed."

 

Hux smirked. "I've let you do a lot of things I probably shouldn't have." He wasn't too worried about anyone hating him. At the very least he was respected. "But I'm sure that's not true, since you fought so hard to keep me around."

 

"Snoke wanted to let you die. Take that as you will." Kylo reminded him. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a breath. "How are you feeling? Emotionally I guess. Have you processed everything yet. I can imagine you're getting antsy not able to move. But I'll be able to hook you together at least by tonight." Probably.

 

"I would like to be able to stare at something other than a ceiling, yes." Hux laughed a little to himself. "It's very odd, though, being able to think about my own death in the past tense. I keep thinking that I'm going to wake up in the medbay and that none of this is real." He tried to say it casually but he truly worried. It didn't help that he was stuck, and that he couldn't feel much. It was like being in a dream, or being some kind of ghost. "This is real, right?" He said in a small voice.

 

The tone caught Kylo off guard and it made him look up. He stood and walked over to him, pushing his hands to the side and opening the panel on Hux's chest. This might actually make what Hux was feeling worse. But he felt like this was the only way to prove it to him. He grabbed Hux's hand and laid it over the crystal that held Hux's soul. Essence. Force. It was partially exposed in the way it was attached. "That's you. You're here. This is real. I did this."

 

"That's..." Hux looked down at his hand, trying not to think of how he was looking inside his chest. His eyes still caught on the complicated machinery inside. All interlocking bits and pieces that he didn't understand. But he looked at the faintly glowing crystal that Kylo claimed was him, feeling the faint warmth of Kylo's hand over his. He reached out with his other hand and placed it over his heart, finding the comforting rhythm of Kylo's heartbeat. "Okay. I'm okay." He whispered to himself. "Sorry. I'll probably be better once we get my sensitivity worked out."

 

"I don't care." Kylo said lightly covering his hand with his own. After a moment he moved both of Hux's hands away and closed him back up. It was amazing how perfectly he sealed. Didn't really look like a panel was there at all. "Just. I worked too hard for you to lose your mind. You're going to stay with me as long as I can keep you." In his own way that was almost a proposal of sorts. Though he hadn't meant it like that. He shook his head and sat back down. Then he paused and stretched a hand up to lace their fingers together. He could work with the other.

 

Hux watched Kylo close his panel, impressed with how seamless it looked. When Kylo reached up to hold his hand he looked down in surprise, but appreciated the contact. His other hand came to rest over his chest where he now knew the crystal rested. He imagined it pulsing like a heartbeat, even though he knew it did nothing of the sort. "What's it like, being able to hear people's thoughts?"

 

"It's loud." Kylo wasn't looking at him, working silently and keeping their hands together as he did. It was comforting. "I don't always hear everyone. And I can usually keep it to static background noise. But words pop up. My name. Your name. Plans. Dirty thoughts." He had unfortunately heard too many of the crews thoughts whenever someone they were attracted to walk by. "No one's quiet. Everyone thinks they're safe. And now I can't hear you. I almost enjoyed hearing what you thought."

 

No wonder Kylo had looked so lost earlier. Hux wasn't compatible with the other half of how Kylo communicated anymore. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing, not being able to hear me?" He tried to imagine what it might be like, hearing everyone's surface thoughts, but he couldn't. All he could hear right now was the soft whirring of his own motors and the quiet clanks of Kylo working.

 

"It's.." Kylo wasn't sure how to respond to that. Without sounding like a complete idiot. "When we had sex it was useful. It was also useful to insult you. Make you mad. Now I'll have to guess for all of those things." He ran his thumb softly over Hux's and turned to look towards his tool box. On the other counter. He force floated a few of them over, he didn't want to disconnect their hands, and then continued working. "But it's nice having silence. Listening to the hum of the motor. If only the Troopers outside weren't talking about if they'd fuck a robot." He made a face towards the door. They were being very graphic in their heads.

 

Hux remembered the last time, when Kylo'd projected and made him feel everything the other was feeling. It had been incredible, sharing both emotions and sensations. It was what led them to their first kiss. He was a little sad that it wouldn't ever happen again."Would you fuck a robot?" He asked, leering at Kylo.

 

"Depends on the robot." The answer was too quick to even be joking. Kylo glanced over at him. "Depends on how realistic your dick will be when it gets here. Though the best part will be taking creative liberties and covering it with freckles." That was the best he could do for a tease at the moment.

 

"Fuck you." Hux turned his gaze back to the ceiling. Maybe he should get Kylo to put something up there, just to give him something to look at. He wondered if he'd even be able to get off like this. It'd probably be very different.

 

Kylo laughed a little, the first laugh in a while. He looked over at Hux and stared for a moment. "Want me to put on a holofilm?" He suggested, he just figured Hux would want to work. He didn't imagine Hux could even be bored.

 

"Sure." There hadn't been much for him to do in the way of work, even less now that he was once again ahead of schedule. "Though I hate to think what sort of garbage you're thinking of playing. Probably something Darth Vader related." Hux actually used to somewhat enjoy the Darth Vader related holofilms, but ever since he met with Kylo's obsession over his grandfather it became more of an annoyance than anything else.

 

"As opposed to what? There's nothing like watching his work. I suppose you'd rather watch your father give speeches? Oh wait he wasn't important enough to deserve such an honor to be captured on film. But you know who was? My grandfather." Hux had apparently stuck something in Kylo to make him say that much.

 

"Yes, I know, you've told me a thousand times." Hux said, exasperated. He regretted even mentioning Vader, it never failed to get Kylo worked up. "I get it, you have a huge boner for your grandfather."

 

"That's disgusting." Kylo scoffed, angrily tightening something on Hux's leg. "You aren't getting the holofilm. You don't get anything anymore. I've already done too much for you. You know... If they had been as advanced as us now he could have still been alive just like you. He would have defeated the rebels a long time ago." He had no idea of Vader's thoughts during his death. Snoke led him to believe he was evil until the end.

 

"I suppose. Though I wonder how a force user would react with a droid body. You said you couldn't hear me, after all. What would Darth Vader have been without his abilities with the force?” Hux asked.

 

"The force isn't.. That's not how the force works. The force is in everything. Everything. Droids can be force sensitive, though it's rare. Anyone can be. Anything can be. My grandfather was mostly droid at the end of his life anyway." Kylo responded. It was rare Kylo talked about the actual... logistics of the force with anyone who wasn't Snoke. Or Luke or his mother back in the day.

 

"Huh." It was unusual that Hux got Kylo to talk much about the force beyond what he was capable of doing with it, which to his knowledge consisted of moving stuff, reading minds, and choking people. He sat in silence for a few moments, lightly stroking Kylo's thumb with his.

 

"The force isn't magic. It doesn't just happen. It's special. It's the reason you're alive and why I'm here next to you." Kylo couldn't imagine his life had he been born non force sensitive. Would he still be at home? Doing what? Working on robots in his parents garage and... He stood up abruptly, letting go of his hand. "I need to eat something other then instant."

 

"Oh. Yeah, you should do that." Hux wondered what had prompted this sudden reaction. Was it something he'd said? Probably not, but one could never really be sure with Kylo Ren. He wasn't about to stop him, though. Not like he could do much anyway from his position.

 

Kylo took his time. He got dressed in his robes and went to the cafeteria like a normal person. He ate. He force choked a worker who attempted to sit with him. He got up, threw away his garbage and walked back to the workshop. He sat down and seemed determined to work. He also had an aura of no talking around him. He just wanted to work.

 

Hux opened his mouth to say something, but quickly realized that Kylo was not in a talking mood. He watched him work on his legs some more, then alternated between working with the data-pad and staring at the ceiling. That seemed to be a frequent activity, now, from the days he spent dying in bed and now, waiting to gain the use of new legs. At this rate he was going to go stir-crazy.

Two hours later and Kylo barely gave the guy a warning before he turned him onto his side. Then he connected the wires that basically made his body actually able to feel what was going on under his torso. "Try walking. If everything feels alright then we can get your skin put on tonight."

 

Hux was caught incredibly off-guard when Kylo flipped him. He started to ask what was going on but then he felt the wires connect. The feeling made him shudder as the circuits were completed and he gained feeling below his waist. It was like a pins and needles sensation. He carefully pushed himself into a sitting position before he gingerly placed his feet on the floor. He took a tentative step forward...and immediately lost his balance. He flailed for something to steady himself.

 

Kylo immediately went wide eyed and attempted to catch him both with body and by force. He ended up catching him with the force first and then slowly letting him land against his shoulder. He laughed softly. "It'll take a while to get used to I'm sure."

 

Once his panic subsided and Hux realized he wasn't going to fall and break any of Kylo's hard work, he laughed a little as well. "I'm certainly much heavier than I used to be." He stood himself upright again, but still held onto Kylo. "Maybe you could help me out? Just until I figure out my balance." It was like being a child again. Hux immediately banished the thought, not wanting to dwell on that subject.

 

Kylo helped him upright again and looked over him. "How? Like.." He took Hux's hand in his. It was kinda weird that Hux was half skin and half not at this point. But he wanted to see if it worked nicely before he put the skin on. "Will this help? I can also use the force to keep you from falling. So don't be afraid if you start to tilt."

 

Hux nodded, shifting his weight a little to test out his balance a little further before making another attempt at walking. The hand steadying him made him feel a bit more confident when he took another step. He did stumble a little but he felt something holding him up. Another couple of steps and he let go of Kylo's hand. He felt proud of himself. Though his steps were nowhere near his usual gait, it was something.

 

Kylo watched him carefully, making sure to keep almost a protective bubble around him to keep him from falling. When he let go of his hand he kept it up but was happy to see him doing it. "You'll have to stay undercover for a few weeks. Until you can learn to walk properly again. No one will take you seriously if you're fumbling like that."

 

Hux turned to face Kylo, placing his hands on his hips. "It's not that bad, is it? I at least don't have to hold your hand like a child." Not that he had anything against holding his hand. He still thought that he did pretty good, considering the state he was in not too long ago.

 

"It's not that bad. But it's not normal. You usually have a stride about you. It's... serious. Intense. Like you've been put here with the purpose of telling everyone what to do." Kylo moved to lean back against the counter and watch him. "Your dick still hasn't come in."

 

Hux nearly tripped, but managed to catch himself. "Well aren't you eager." He was anxious for it too, though mostly to make sure Kylo hadn't ordered him some monstrosity. Plus when he looked down it looked bizarrely empty, especially with the metallic limbs that hadn't yet been covered with the synthetic skin.

 

"I just want you to be complete. I feel like I'm losing my edge being here every day. It's important I do this but it's a nuisance." Kylo let out a breath and pushed his bangs back. "I just want to see you normal again. I want to be normal with you. Hate you and meet you in your room after I say something particularly terrible."

 

Hux paced around, much more confident in his movements. He moved back towards the workbench and leaned against it. "I suppose I should let you get back to it, then. It's just skin and then sensitivity for now, right?"

 

"I don't know about sensitivity today. But possibly. It may take a while for the skin. Especially considering we don't have all of the parts." Kylo said. He’d probably just get his feet and legs done and then do his hips at a later time.

 

Hux sighed, mostly a sound from his voice box with a slight hiss of hydraulics. He tried to lift himself back up onto the workbench, but didn't get very far. It was difficult to do when he didn't know the limits of his own limbs yet. "Do you need me to get back up here? If so I think you're going to have to help me." He didn't appreciate needing all this assistance. It bothered him that he wasn't able to be fully independent yet. Still, it didn't seem that Kylo was planning to hold this weakness over his head.

 

"I'll need you over there actually." Kylo directed to another area of the work room. "You can get up on that one. And that's where I can work on the skin. I had to force lift you before. You're heavier then normal." He could still probably pick him up.

 

 

Hux nodded and watched as Kylo meticulously fitted the synthetic skin over his legs and feet. It was fascinating to see all of the metal pieces slowly disappear. When he was finished, he admired how human his legs looked despite his still exposed hips. "I can't believe you even made sure I had freckles." It was a little strange seeing the new freckles in patterns he wasn't used to.

 

"Without your freckles you wouldn't be you. It's important that stay looking like yourself. I tried to keep you looking the same. I hadn't had time to memorize where and how many freckles you had on your skin before this. So it won't be exactly the same." Kylo looked over the new skin and almost smiled. "Almost done. Tomorrow.. The package should arrive tomorrow. If everything goes as planned. If not.." he let out a breath. "You could go back to your room. Start getting used to being in this body. Sensitivity and the rest of the skin can be done later. I'm sure you want to go back to somewhere familiar."

 

 

Hux visibly perked up when Kylo mentioned going back to his quarters. "Yes. That would be... I'd like that." It would be nice to have a chance of scenery. He was starting to get incredibly stir crazy. "I assume I'll have to remain in my room, though?" He wanted to be able to move freely about his ship again. Of course, he knew that wouldn't happen until he was fully complete and was walking more normally.

 

"In your room until further notice." Kylo told him, offering a hand to help him up. Then he moved to take his cloak off his work bench and wrap it around Hux's shoulders. He covered him up and looked him over. "I'll escort you to make sure no one sees." Or remember in reality. He doesn't want people to start questioning them. He just wanted Hux to be comfortable.

 

Hux clutched at the edges of the cloak, just about drowning in the cloth. He had to stop himself from bringing the fabric up to his face, realizing that one, he couldn't smell it and two, that it would be extremely embarrassing if Kylo caught him doing something like that. Instead he pulled it around himself to cover himself more completely. "Right then. Lead the way, I suppose." He didn't really know where in the ship he was, considering he didn't usually visit these sorts of rooms.

 

Kylo nodded and pressed a hand behind his shoulder and began to lead him out of the workshop. They weren't too far from the rooms but they did pass a few people as they walked. Kylo erased their memory as they did. In front of Hux's door he hesitated but then opened the door and gestured him inside. "I'll see you in the morning. Unless you require more service."

 

Hux felt incredibly relieved to see his room again after all this time. It really hadn't been that long, but since he hadn't been doing much besides laying down and staring at things it felt like forever. He took a step inside before turning around to face Kylo. "Oh, you probably want this back." He moved to take off the cloak.

 

Kylo immediately went wide eyed and looked behind him to make sure no one could see. When no one was he quickly took the cloak and shut the door behind him. He didn't want a naked, bare and somewhat skinless at least, Hux to be seen. He let out a long breath then walked himself to his room planning to take a long rest.

 

Hux flinched slightly when the door closed. Looking down he felt incredibly aware of his state of undress and quickly walked to his wardrobe. He clumsily dressed himself in his usual uniform, somehow managing not to accidentally tear anything. He looked in the mirror. He looked...normal. He didn't feel normal, though. His hand came up to rest over his kyber crystal for a few moments before he turned away and went to his desk. He worked for a while, then had the sudden unexplainable urge to comm Kylo. He decided against it, reasoning that Kylo would either be busy or sleeping and wouldn't appreciate the disturbance, so instead he decided to work until morning like he would have on any other sleepless night.


	9. You're never really asleep and you're never really awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will take place on Friday, Saturday, Sunday for the next while.

Kylo hated not being able to check on Hux. Listen to his thoughts. Feel what he was feeling and be able to predict his next move. Now there was nothing. He could barely even tell another person was there. He was laying on his bed and pure exhaustion made him fall asleep. But will forced him up after a few hours, his mind not satisfied until Hux was done. Complete. He was going to finish him before he could truly rest. That was the only way to make things right. In the morning he took a long shower, falling asleep against the tile there, then shaved, almost falling asleep at the sink, and then walked out the door of his room and to Hux's. He knocked for the first time in his life, only because he couldn't tell if Hux was dressed and fine or not.

 

It was incredible how Hux could work for hours now without any hint of exhaustion. He couldn't decide whether this was a good thing or a bad thing, considering his tendency to overwork himself. After all, that was what ultimately had led to...His thoughts were dispersed when he heard the knock at his door. It had to be Kylo, but he usually never knocked. Nonetheless, he got up and opened the door, straightening out his shirt.

 

Kylo looked like hell but at least he had slept. He pushed into the room and sat down on his bed. Only after sitting there a moment did he realize he never even bothered to ask if his package had been delivered. He had come here first. He opened his mouth to speak then shut it. "Have you practiced walking?"

 

Instead of answering, Hux walked in a wide circle around the room. It still wasn't entirely normal, but it was a hell of a lot closer. He'd taken to pacing around his room with his data-pad in hand most of the night. He came to a stop in front of Kylo, hands on his hips. "Still not at 100%, but I'm getting there. So did the...parts come in?" Looking him over, he noticed that he seemed absolutely exhausted. As if he was only awake through sheer willpower and stubbornness.

 

Kylo watched him, assessing him. He was getting better that was for sure. "Getting better. Yes." He closed his eyes and stopped talking for a long moment, trying to read if the mail had gotten here. But he wasn't getting anything. Too tired. "I don't know." He looked up at him. "I'll go check." He stood up and looked Hux over again. He placed a hand on his shoulder for a moment. "It's nice to see you... normalish." He said before turning to leave.

 

Hux watched as Kylo closed his eyes in what he assumed was supposed to be concentration, but it really just looked like he had dozed off for a moment. "I'm afraid to ask how much sleep you've gotten this week, you look exhausted."

 

"I think about... maybe 10 hours. I have no idea. I haven't kept count. I'm focusing on making you perfect. This was my task. Snoke let me do this so I have to do everything myself." Kylo had paused at the door and kept his hand on the door. He was so tired. "I'll be back momentar-" He opened the door and a trooper was right outside. Holding a box. Kylo looked at him expectantly and handed it to him. 

"I wasn't... I asked where you were and..." 

Kylo waved his hand in front of his face and he was thankful the stormtrooper was weak enough to be wiped in this state.

“You will leave.” 

And so he did. Kylo closed the door and turned around, setting the box on the table. “We have your penis. Do you want to see it before I put it on?” He would have been smirky had he not been so tired.

 

It spoke volumes to how tired Kylo was with how he failed to make any irritating comments about the package. "I'll see it either way, I suppose, so it doesn't really matter to me." Hux was curious as to what it looked like, though. He wondered if it would be just as freckled as the rest of his body. "And then I'll be just about complete, right?"

 

"Just sensitivity. Which unless thats something you feel you immediately need.." Kylo opened up the box to look at the dick. He actually laughed softly at the ridiculousness of it all. "Lets go back to the workshop. I can get everything put on in less then an hour. After that I'd like to rest." He desperately needed it.

 

Hux smiled. He was literally getting the gift of a dick in a box. "Sure. You certainly look like you could sleep for about a week." He could wait on the sensitivity until Kylo was more rested.

 

Kylo led Hux to the room and spent a good hour on attaching the mans penis to his structure. The skin didn't take long after that. Then he had to go through the embarrassing process of asking Hux if it worked. Which meant Kylo awkwardly reaching out to stroke Hux's dick before he decided not to and pulled his hand back. "You don't really need it to work now. I..I.." It was like his mind clicked off, his task finally complete. His head fell onto Hux's lap and he immediately started snoring.

 

"Ren? Are you okay?" Hux was worried something was wrong when he'd suddenly collapsed onto his lap. "Kylo?" He lightly shook him but calmed down when he heard the snore. He took the opportunity to give his hair a quick stroke. The adrenaline must have finally worn off and he was finally going to get the sleep he so obviously needed. Even if said sleep was on him while he was undressed and couldn't get to a data-pad... This was going to be a while, he could tell. He figured out he had an idle mode, sort of like sleeping, and he drifted in and out of that as he waited for Kylo to wake up.

 

Kylo was passed out for most of the day before a pain in his back finally woke him up. He groggily got out of his chair, ignoring the Hux in front of him and going to walk back to the closest room he could get into. Which happened to be Hux's but Kylo didn't notice and fell into the longest sleep coma of his life.

 

Hux startled when Kylo got up and left. "Ren, where..." But he was gone before he could say anything. He stood and put his clothes back on, wincing when he put his pants on. Looked like his new part's sensitivity settings were up way too high. He grimaced, but tried to walk as normally as possible back to his room. Luckily he didn't pass by anyone in the halls. When he got back to his room, he was surprised to see Kylo passed out in his bed. He smiled and snagged a data-pad, then settled down next to him on the bed. He occasionally checked to make sure the unconscious man was still breathing, slowly growing concerned when he had failed to stir after a normal sleep cycle had passed. Eventually he ended up positioned with his head on Kylo's chest to make sure his heart was still beating, alternating between working and his idle mode as he waited for him to wake up.

 


	10. Touch Yourself

Kylo was out cold. Not feeling not hearing not sleeping. His body had taken on more strain and stress then he had realized. The mere process of transferring Hux's life force into the crystal had drained most of his energy. But he hadn't realized it. Too focused on Hux. Too focused on keeping him alive. Three days and two nights of sleep got him the rest he needed and hunger was what drove him to wake. He woke in a gasp, the heavy head against his chest startling him. But then he looked down to find Hux and he relaxed somewhat. He moved a hand to his face and pushed his mess of hair back and away from his face. He needed a shower. "Hux.."

 

Hux had been in an idle state when Kylo woke. He roused himself when he felt the elevation in heartbeat as well as heard his name. "You're awake." He said, moving to sit up and trying not to sound as desperately relieved as he felt. "You've been asleep for three days, Ren. I can't believe you've been pushing yourself so hard." It had been worrying him that Kylo would suffer the same fate Hux had, for the same reason, even. And Hux wouldn't even be able to help...he wouldn't ever be completed...he calmed himself down. Kylo was awake now, he was going to be okay. "You're such an idiot." He leaned down and kissed him.

 

The kiss took Kylo by surprise and he blinked a little. Hux seemed... Ecstatic to see him awake. He'd never woken up to such a friendly happy face before. He moved a hand up to the back of Hux's neck and held him in the kiss for a moment. Then pushed him away and sat up. That was ridiculous they weren't... "Don't crowd me. I'm alright I'm.. Where am I?" He looked around and realized he wasn't in his own room, he flushed and slowly moved to get off the bed. He stumbled, legs weak from not being used. "Sorry for invading your room it wasn't my intent." He still didn't know what this is. Now that Hux was fixed, mostly, he wouldn't need his help again. No sleeping trouble. No death to cure. No reason to be together anymore.

 

"It's fine." Hux was actually glad Kylo had ended up crashing in his room. He would have worried himself otherwise, especially considering how long he was out. "Are you okay? You should probably rest some more, you look really drained." He reflexively moved as if to catch Kylo, though it would have been counterproductive considering that he wasn't exactly fully balanced, himself. He wondered what would happen now, after he was fixed. There weren't any more excuses for them to be together anymore, but Hux didn't really want to go back to how things were before Starkiller.

 

"I need something to drink and eat. Otherwise I'll starve myself." Kylo adjusted his clothes, not moving yet. He was hesitating. Stalling. "After I'm done with all that human stuff you no longer need to do. Do you want to start on sensitivity?" He paused suddenly, looking to the side as if he was hearing something. He was. "...Snoke wants to see you."

 

Hux blanched at the news of Snoke's summons. He was hesitant to see the supreme leader knowing that he had been seen as disposable. Still, it wouldn't do to ignore him. "Right now?" He hoped they'd have time to at least adjust his new piece, but it didn't seem likely.

 

"Right now. He wants to see that you're functional. That you'll be able to do as you did before, maybe even better." There was almost a fear in Kylo's voice. He wasn't sure what was going to happen here. If all his work would be approved by Snoke. His stomach rumbled loudly and he pressed a hand against his stomach. "He wants you alone."

 

Hux nodded, nervous. Hopefully he would pass this supposed inspection. "I guess I'd best head down to the holo chamber, then." He made sure his uniform was flawless, then threw his greatcoat around his shoulders and strode as confidently as he could out the door and towards Snoke's chamber.

 

Kylo wasn't allowed to join him, so he went to the cafeteria and gorged himself with as much food as they would let him take. Three days of not eating and a week before of barely eating had really got to him.

 

Hux walked through the halls to the chamber, nerves growing as he got closer. It didn't help when he passed some troopers on the way. He was paranoid that they'd detect something wrong, but they walked by without so much as a second glance. He paused outside the doors to the chamber, steeling himself (he laughed to himself a little, since he was actually made of durasteel now) and neutralized his expression before entering. It gave him a little comfort knowing that it was unlikely Snoke would be able to read his thoughts anymore, and he stood tall before the large holo projection. Snoke asked some basic questions, as if to make sure it was truly him in there. He asked about Kylo Ren, and Hux truthfully reported about his dedication to his project and the fact that he'd slept for the past three days. Snoke seemed impressed, but it was hard to read emotions on his disfigured face. Afterward he was allowed to return to his quarters. He considered going back to the workshop instead, but he didn't know where Kylo would expect him to be. He decided to go wait in the workshop, sending Kylo a message on his comm-link.

 

Kylo was back in his room for the first time in days. It felt stiff. He didn't feel he really belonged here. The most he'd done here recently was sleep for a few hours and shower. He seemed to be unconsciously choosing to stay where Hux was. He didn't like that thought. He showered and changed into new clothes when he saw the message from Hux. He promptly headed there. "So. He approves?"

 

 

"He didn't disapprove. He mostly seemed impressed for some reason." Impressed with what, Hux wasn't sure, but it didn't seem to be anything to do with technical stuff. "What do you need me to do? For the sensitivity settings."

 

Kylo was glad to hear he was impressed. He still didn't realize just yet how impressive in that moment of complete panic he had actually been able to save Hux. "Strip and lay on your side. That way I can get into the panel in your back and we can still test most of your skin." He said, pushing up his sleeves and grabbing a band on his wrist. He used it to pull his hair back into a nice pony tail. "Did anyone say anything? Stormtroopers, other crew.."

 

Hux moved as Kylo directed, peeling off his uniform and settling on the table on his side. "I passed a few troopers, but they didn't say anything unusual." He tried not to stare at the sight of Kylo with his hair up. It was unusual to see, but he wore the look incredibly well. "Though I wouldn't be surprised if they started some rumors about me."

 

"There already are rumors. They change with every day. Now that some have seen you they might get worse. Think you're a ghost, since most think you're dead right now." Kylo chuckled lightly and he pulled a chair over to sit in front of him. He opened the panel on his back and then sat back. "Where do you want to start? Your hands? How dull are the senses there." He moved to take Hux's hand and run his fingers over them slowly. So he could get an idea.

 

"Well, they're not entirely wrong." Hux smiled. "My hands are pretty numb, like I've been out in the cold for too long I guess." He could dully feel Kylo's heat with a hint of the movement. "I never thought I'd say this, but this would be easier if you could be in my head."

 

Kylo smirked just a little. "I miss being in your head. It was easier. Now I have to ask questions all the time. I preferred just knowing. But.." He kept one hand on his, while the other moved back to the panels of wires. "It's nice having to guess. Not knowing what to do exactly when it comes to you is nice. And when I'm just with you everything's silent for the first time in my life." He hated himself for saying that much, but it was true. He really really liked that about him. He pulled one of his wires for his hands and pressed it into a different slot. "Better?"

 

 

Hux supposed that made sense. It must be overwhelming for him sometimes, hearing everyone's surface thoughts. He noticed when Kylo pulled on the wire, and the pins and needles sensation he'd had when his legs had been attached returned in his hands for a moment. When it subsided, he was able to feel Kylo's hand much better. The heat was just how he remembered, and the texture of the calloused skin. He squeezed Kylo's hand gently. "Much. What's next?"

 

"Depends. I'm only able to do some areas. Others I don't know how much more sensitive I can make them. I'm guessing you want your face. Lips." Kylo pulled his hand away from Hux's hand and moved up to touch his cheek. Then over his lips once. "You said there wasn't much sensation there." He looked down at the panels and ran his fingers over until he found something that might help. He attached a wire to another with a heating tool.

 

Hux twitched when the wires were connected along with a small, involuntary sound. "Yeah." Kylo's hand registered in his senses with a rush of static. He lifted his own hand to his lips, testing them out. It took a lot of effort to keep himself from thinking about kissing Kylo now, when both of them would feel it. "I guess there's really only one more place that needs adjustment?" He paused for a moment. "Though I'm having the opposite problem there. It's been pretty uncomfortable."

 

"Do you want to adjust the sensations on your chest and back and legs? Your ass too." Kylo wasn't exactly sure how to test the internal part, which of course he had made sure to add, without actually.. He was still on the idea that they shouldn't be doing this. But he wanted to. He missed touching Hux. "Your dick is too sensitive? That doesn't seem like a bad thing." He snorted.

 

"It's not actually pleasant. More painful, really. I've just had to suck it up and deal with it since you passed out after you put it on." Hux rolled his eyes. "But yes, I would like to at least have some sensation everywhere else. It's all pretty dead right now."

 

"I'll fix your dick pain." Kylo muttered, not even bothering to touch it to figure out how bad it was. He figured it had to do with the fact it was specifically designed for sex droids. He unplugged one of his wires and let it rest, hoping that would tone it down. There was a few other things he could do if it didn't. "Touch yourself." He commanded, not realizing how it sounded until after he had. "I mean. You check. I don't want to hurt you if it's still too strong."

 

Though Hux knew Kylo hadn't meant it the way he'd said it, it still sounded somewhat appealing. It wasn't appropriate though, so he banished his desire to a far corner of his mind for now. He awkwardly tested it and shuddered at the sensation. "It's...better. It doesn't hurt but it's still more sensitive than I used to be." He pulled his hand away before he was tempted to do any more. That could wait until later. "Though like you said, that's not necessarily a bad thing." He turned his head and winked at Kylo.

 

Kylo looked away at the wink, shaking his head as if he thought Hux was being childish. But in reality he just didn't want him to see the blush that creeped on his face from doing all this. "I can always adjust it later. I'm not... entirely sure what an orgasm would be like in this state for you. Or if you can really have one. I would assume.." He shrugged. "The rest of your body now." He muttered under his breath. He pulled more wires out quickly and replaced them with others. Let some hang free for now. In worst case scenarios he was sure that injury would cause pain because of the sensation. As long as Hux never hurt himself he would be fine. But if he did he could pull out or plug in some of the cords to dull it completely.

 

Hux felt he could hear the flustered tone in Kylo's voice and grinned to himself. When he started adjusting wires more rapidly he gasped as his entire body tingled with the new electric currents, playing it up a little to tease Kylo. "I wouldn't mind if you helped me test that out." Internally he was appalled with himself. He was actually flirting with the man. But he did want it, for whatever reason.

 

Kylo let out an unbelieving breath and shut his panel. The noises he was making.. "What does messing with the wires feel like to you? Something good? Is the only way to get you off now going to be from shock?" He asked, putting a hand on Hux's side and pushing him to lay back on his back. He kept his hands there on his stomach, large and splayed out over his skin. "This would be easier if you just admitted how much you want me. You've been trying to get me to touch you since day one."

 

"It really just feels like static." Hux answered truthfully. "But it's definitely a nice feeling." He wondered what it would feel like, though, to get jolted with electricity. Maybe they could try that sometime. He chose to ignore Kylo's second statement, instead reaching up to pull him in for a proper kiss. Now that he was actually able to feel it properly, he never wanted to stop.


	11. Don't say it

Kylo didn't attempt to argue against the kiss. He pushed himself out of his chair so he could be closer to him. His hand moved up to his face, letting his hand spread over his cheek and ground himself in the kiss. It meant more to him now that he new Hux could actually feel it. Hux could feel him again. This was real. He couldn't get over that. He had brought Hux back. He did this. He bit down on his lip, suddenly unhappy that he'd never be able to make Hux bleed again.

Though Hux knew his sensors were set to normal levels, he felt everything with such clarity, reminding him of his first time. It sparked through his systems and he noticed some cooling fans kick on when Kylo bit down. It verged on too much, and he loved it. He loved... he didn't finish that thought. It was dangerous. Instead he ran his fingers through Kylo's hair, fully appreciating the soft strands. The moment was almost surreal with the knowledge that he almost didn't get to do this before.

Kylo let the kiss drag on for a long moment before he pulled away. He took in a deep breath and looked over the droid. "We can't be together." He said suddenly. "When I'm around you, my mind is no longer my own. I can't let that happen to me. It's not safe. For either of us." He looked to the side. "Snoke never told me to take care of you. No one did. I wanted an excuse and I saw you were weak. I never assumed it would get this bad."

Hux felt hurt, though he understood. It wouldn't be good for them to develop feelings for each other. Part of him said it was too late, it had already happened, so they may as well enjoy it. Though at the mention of Snoke his expression soured. "I don't believe you. About your mind not being your own." He said after a moment of thought. He caressed his face with a hand. "I think it's that your mind no longer belongs to Snoke. In the time we've shared you actually seem...more you, than any other time." This felt true for himself as well. He was close to admitting something he shouldn't. "But if you really believe we shouldn't be together like this..." He looked at him sadly. "Then can it just be one last time? You can think of it as me thanking you. You did bring me back to life." In more ways than one.

Kylo wasn't even fighting that logic. He had wanted an excuse. Hux had happily supplied it. He was pulling off his shirt almost immediately after the words left Hux's lips. Then he was climbing up onto the table and straddling his legs as he tossed his shirt to the side. "This will only make you want me more you know." He knew that to be true for himself too. But he wanted to pretend this could be normal and snarky. "But if this is how you want to thank me.."

"I don't care." Hux gripped Kylo's hips, wanting to bring them closer together. Wanted to feel Kylo's body against his, even if it was only one last time. He leaned up to attach his lips to Kylo's neck when he wanted something to do with his mouth. It beat talking, since all that he seemed to be able to say right now were all sorts of incriminating statements and near confessions of...He bit down.

Kylo moaned at the sharp pain of the bite. It slowly faded into a dark laugh and he pushed his hands through Hux's hair, keeping him there. "How do you want to do this? If I'm being thanked I shouldn't be the one having to do the work should I?" He was trying to imply that he would be okay with bottoming. Just this once. He honestly wasn't in the mood to find out if he fucked up Hux's ass and get his dick clamped down on in the middle of sex. He'd rather go safe. Plus he did want a dick up his ass.

Hux caught on to what Kylo was implying. For a moment he wondered how to get his dick to work, if he needed to press a button or something to get it hard, but when he shifted he felt that it had done it automatically. That was sure convenient. He sucked a dark bruise onto Kylo's neck before he pulled away. "Do you have something to use as lube?" He briefly wondered if he might have some sort of feature that included self lubrication, or a vibrate function. It was an interesting notion, but useless if this was truly their last time together.

"Um." Kylo glanced around the room for a moment. Spontaneous workshop sex would be harder when he wasn't the one who could theoretically lubricate himself. "You do. But. I'd rather not go through that process." He closed his eyes. "Let's just do it the other way. I can risk it." He didn't elaborate what he was risking just moved to slide off of him and sit between his legs on the table. "You should be able to... Turn something on and it'll.. It might be automatic when we start doing this." He honestly wasn't sure since Hux was partially human.

Hux glared down at Kylo. "Are you fucking serious. Did you seriously give me a self-lubricating asshole?" He was only partially mad, though. This would certainly make things easier in the future. He wrapped his legs around Kylo's waist anyway, oddly reminiscent of the first time they'd done something like this. "Whatever. One less thing to worry about, I guess."

Kylo grinned sheepishly and couldn't help but laugh. "If you don't want it I can take the bottle of liquid out of you and nothing will happen. I just figured.. Oh come on don't tell me that's not convenient as hell." He moved a hand down between them to test if it actually worked. He pressed two fingers against him. "Besides you seem to like being fucked. This will just allow future lovers.." He didn't like that. And he didn't like that he just considered himself a lover. He glanced up at Hux. "You can feel here right?"

Hux also didn't like the idea of potential future lovers. Especially as a droid. He made a small noise when Kylo's fingers pressed against him. Seemed he was still just as sensitive down there as he always was. He felt something inside of him click on and figured it must be the lubricant. He pushed back on the fingers and felt one slip inside. "Yes..." he managed.

Kylo was watching his face with clear and obvious affection radiating off him. "I never thought I'd get to see you like this again." He said before he could stop himself. He pressed two fingers into him, he doubted it would hurt him and started the process of stretching. He doubted this needed to be done very much but if Hux could feel it like normal...

Until this moment Hux never realized exactly how envious he should have been of pleasure droids. There was no painful stretch when Kylo put his fingers inside, only sweet pleasure rushing through his circuits. True, he'd enjoyed the stretch before, but after the pain of his illness he wasn't too keen on feeling pain himself, anymore. "Me neither..." He pulled Kylo's head down to crash their lips together. "Fuck me." He whispered against his lips.

Kylo pulled his fingers out of him and began working on getting his pants off as he kissed the man. He already knew that this wouldn't be the last time. As much as he wanted to pretend it was. Nothing could break him away from Hux right now. He wanted to do this one right. He just wished he could hear him. He ran a hand over his cock once, to make sure he was hard and read, he was, then moved to press himself against his hole. He suddenly realized he wouldn't have to go slowly, but he did anyway. Pushing into him gently until he was all the way in. He breathed out happily against his lips. "Stars..."

Hux let out a low groan of agreement when Kylo bottomed out, his cock pushing against internal sensors. Some part of him knew that this was probably a mistake, that he shouldn't feel like he was finally complete like this. He bit Kylo's lip and tugged on it gently, urging him to keep going. He wanted Kylo to chase those thoughts away. He craved Kylo's chaos in his life of strict order and for a little while he wanted to give in to it, wanted Kylo to give in. He wanted to make this mistake.

Kylo couldn't tell what he wanted. All he could do is listen to what Hux's body was telling him, not his mind. He seemed to be liking this. So he would just do what felt right. He pulled out of him slowly then pushed back in. He slowly built up a steady pace, somewhat slow for now. He didn't want to come fast. Especially if this was their "last time".

Hux hadn't known what to expect from Kylo, but it certainly wasn't this. The slow pace felt amazing, though, so he wasn't about to complain. The prolonged drag of Kylo's cock along his insides left him aching for more. A particularly good thrust pulled a whine from his throat and he gripped hard at Kylo's hair. It didn't feel like one last fuck. This was far too intimate. He never wanted it to end.

Kylo ran his lips from his face down to his jaw and kissed softly. He continued the slow deep pace not wanting this to end. It wouldn't if he had anything to say about it. "This.. feels good right? You feel it? It feels like normal?" He asked, hoping it was true. He wanted to make Hux feel good. From his face it looked like he was. But he wanted to be sure. He couldn't hear inside his head to confirm.

"It feels...aah...It's better than normal..." His voice was tinged at the edges with static. Hux tried not to clamp his legs too hard around Kylo's waist. "Whatever you do, don't you dare stop." He hoped he would pick up the pace a little.

"Not planning on it. Ever." Kylo thrusted into him a little harder that time. He loved that it was making Hux feel better then normal. That this had amplified his feelings. He moved a hand in between them and started stroking, curious to see him orgasm. What would it be like. He also just wanted to watch Hux's expression as he did. His own orgasm was slowly building.

Hux moaned as he felt the rhythm started building up in his systems. It felt like too much and not enough. The added hand on his cock pushed him further, pushing him to the edge of overload. "I...lo...v..." His moans were broken up with more and more static until his voice was completely overtaken by it. "Kylo..." He managed to articulate through the static as his circuits finally overloaded with pleasure and he shorted out with a half-mechanical whine. His eyes shut and he shook all over, his cooling fans running loudly.

Kylo heard it. He could tell what was about to be said. Something about it made him go faster. Especially now as Hux came from him. All static and mechanical voices in a way that he never would have thought to be erotic till now. But it was. It took him a few more moments before he finally pushed in all the way and came in him. Moaning loudly and biting his lip to stop any sound of Hux's name or any other embarrassing things he could have said.

Hux felt his systems shut down for a moment, everything going black. Slowly he came back online. His eyes blinked open and he gradually came back to himself, realizing he was actually physically panting since his fans were so overworked. "Looks like I can get off somewhat normally after all..." His voice still had a bit of static on the edges, but was disappearing as his systems cooled. It was still completely different from what it had felt like as a human. He definitely wanted to experience it again.

Kylo had pulled out of him by the time he turned back on and was laying over him for the moment. "It looked like it felt good." He mused, turning his head to look up at his face. "This was such a bad idea." He said as he cupped a hand up to Hux's face and pulled himself up to kiss the corner of his mouth down to his jaw.

Hux laughed tiredly. "The worst." He ran a hand through Kylo's hair as the man kissed his jaw. They had definitely passed the point of no return with this. "I'm exhausted..." His power must be running low. At least, that's what he assumed. "Ugh, did you come inside me again? At this point, I think you owe me."

"I figured you'd like it more that way. Besides you're already going to need to clean yourself. So there's not a good reason to pull out. Next time..." Kylo paused for a good long moment. "Next time I'll come on your face." He finished, the statement basically sealing this as something despite their words earlier. He wanted to ask him about what he was going to say. But he didn't. Not yet.

Hux grimaced. "If you do that, you really will owe me. That's disgusting." He was somewhat pleased, though, at the insinuation that their...thing...would continue. He didn't want to put a name to it, and neither did he want to address the words that almost slipped out earlier.

 

Kylo finally got off of him and stretched. "We should.. Get dressed. You're all ready. You can become a normal person again. Be the general you need to be.. After you charge." He turned around and looked at him.

Hux sat up and looked at him with tired, half-lidded eyes. "How do I charge? Do I have to get plugged into something?" He wondered exactly how much power he needed, and if the ship would be able to handle it consistently. He remembered the wire he'd had connected to his neck the day he woke up. Would he be like a data-pad, completely at the mercy of a power source? He hoped not.

"You can just go into low power mode or connect to a wire if you need to be somewhere quicker. Low power mode charges you back up slowly. Like you would be sleeping. But you still won't need it as often." He started tugging his pants on.

"I don't really have anywhere to be yet, I guess." Hux stood a little awkwardly, trying to regain his balance. It was a little bit easier now. Dressing himself was also a lot easier since he could feel the fabric and the force he was exerting on it. He got himself presentable enough to be seen and then turned towards Kylo, perhaps to say something like "goodnight"? Or a goodbye kiss? Both were equally bad ideas, he should have just left to go "sleep" in his room, but he was rooted to the spot.

Kylo pulled on the rest of his own clothes, feeling wasted and pathetic. This had sealed their fate instead of ending it. He walked up besides Hux and waited for some kind of parting of ways message. Nothing was coming from either of them. After a few moments he moved a hand up to hold the back of Hux's neck. He leaned down and kissed him softly, much too lovingly. Then he pulled away, almost smiled, and left without a word.

Hux was left feeling breathless from the kiss, despite not needing to breathe. He was frozen in place for a few seconds as Kylo walked away. Eventually he got himself together and walked to his room, keyed open the door and went to the refresher to clean himself up. Once everything was in order he laid in his bed and closed his eyes, letting himself charge. It took about the same amount of time for him to recharge as it had for him to have a good sleep, so that was convenient. He put on a clean uniform and made his way to the bridge for the first time in weeks, greeting his fellow officers as if he'd seen them just the day before, even as they stared at him as if seeing a ghost. He wondered if he'd hear any rumors today. If not he could always ask Kylo.


	12. Kylo said it first

 

There wasn't a moment from when Kylo left Hux to when he saw him the next day he hadn't been thinking about him. He even dreamed about him. It was a terrible dream that forced him to wake up in a sweat and pray to Force it wasn't a vision. But he kept thinking about how he felt now. New and now degraded because of him. Kylo took his robotic virginity and he adored that idea. He gave him life, he took his virginity, and now he would keep him forever. That's all he could do. They were so far past any semblance of normality that this couldn't hurt. As long as both of their duties weren't ignored. 

Kylo spent most of his day training. His body was out of shape from the two weeks off. But he could easily gain back that strength. Afterwards he walked down the hall and noticed Hux. He sent him some thoughts before he realized it wouldn't work. He frowned and pushed Hux into a corner of the hall that was unoccupied. "Tell me what you're thinking." He commanded softly, arm against his chest like it was a threat. And it would look like one to anyone who passed.

 

Hux’s day was going along normally, and he was pleased to be getting back to his usual schedules. When Kylo suddenly pushed him up against the wall, he was taken by surprise. His body language was incredibly threatening, though his voice was soft, and Hux appreciated that he was keeping up appearances. The command was a little confusing though. What did he want him to say? He understood why Kylo was asking, but there was no reason for him to be asking now. Then again, did Kylo really need a reason for anything he did? Hux kept his expression neutral, if vaguely annoyed. "I'm thinking you're being absurd right now." He almost asked if this was something that could wait until later, but it wasn't like he was going anywhere in a hurry at the moment. "What do you want?" He hoped no one passing by would notice that his tone had none of its usual bite.

 

Kylo pushed against his chest a little more, annoyed in both this role-play version of himself and his real self. "I used to be able to assess every thought you had in a day in the few seconds we passed in the hall and now I get nothing. I'm not waiting until the end of the day. Give me something." He paused. "Or I'll kiss you in front of all your troopers. Make you moan and cause you to loose their respect." That had his normal bite to it.

 

"You wouldn't dare." Hux bit out. "What do you want me to say? I've been working." He knew what Kylo was wanting to hear. This was definitely one of the drawbacks of finally having truly private thoughts. "I've been getting stared at like I'm a ghost, I'm finding out that the resistance might have the ship's location, and all I can think about is when am I going to have time to meet with you in my quarters again."

 

Kylo seemed satisfied with that answer and pulled his arm away. "Thank you. Everyone's too afraid to ask where you've been. There's a rumor you've been Replaced with an alien shapeshifter. Or something like that. I can't understand scattered rumors. And I haven't stopped thinking about last night since I left." He pulled away from him and walked away from him. He'd see him tonight.

 

Hux was incredibly glad he no longer had the capacity to blush. That would have been hard to explain. But the rumor made him smile to himself. It was slightly true, since his body had actually been replaced. He went back to his station, checking over their communications security to make sure there hadn't actually been a breach. It took him the rest of the day cycle, but he still had a speech to write. Since he could, he decided not to return to his room and work on the speech. He was all alone in the room, all the others having gone to bed. Phasma gave him a worried look when she saw him staying behind, but he ignored her. He didn't need sleep anymore. He absently brought a hand to his chest in the spot over the crystal, a little tic he seemed to be developing.

 

Kylo was having trouble now that he couldn't exactly detect where Hux was. But he listened to every mind he passed until he heard something about Hux. From Phasma. Lucky. He walked in the direction of the room and closed it behind him with the force. Walking up behind him he wrapped a hand around his waist and started pulling off that ridiculously large greatcoat. He didn't explain himself.

 

Hux was so focused on his writing that he didn't even notice the person who walked up behind him until he felt his greatcoat coming off. He didn't even need to look to know it was Kylo. "Ren, what are you doing? I'm working." Not that he necessarily wanted him to stop. It was more the principle of the thing, and the fact that anyone could walk in on them.

 

"You said you've been thinking about me. And so have I. So." Kylo's hand moved around to unbuckle Hux's belt. "It's your first day back on the job you don't need to work over time. You were given permission to be off all that time. No ones upset. No one expects anything."

 

"That may be true, but my expectations remain the same." Hux let him continue whatever he was doing. He never looked up from his writing once. It had to be perfect. "Nobody expects me to even be there, anymore. It's starting to get annoying how people jump when I speak, like they forgot I was even there." It just reminded him of how truly disposable he was, and how long he'd been gone.

 

Kylo hummed, attempting to seem more interested in this. "They respect you more I think. They fear you. Not as much as they fear me. They jump when I speak too. You don't." He said the last part almost affectionately. He pushed a hand into Hux's pants and ran his fingers lightly around his cock. "You listen to me without being afraid that I'll hurt you. And you're so quiet. I can't hear anything except your breathing and your voice." He was speaking quietly. As if worried someone might hear.

 

"I wonder how much they'd respect me if they knew that I died..." Hux mused. The gentle fingers on his cock made him hiss slightly, but he tried to keep all of his reactions to a minimum. He was trying to focus, for one thing, but also it was very plausible that someone would hear if he was too loud. "You saved my life. How could I possibly be afraid of you after that?"

 

"I'm just saying. You're rare." Kylo pressed his body flush to his and moved to kiss his neck. "You're mine." He said softly. "I've decided that. Made up my mind. I'm done pretending. Last night sealed that." He was embarrassed about this. But it needed to be said. He wouldn't say the word. Not yet. It would feel too real. He wanted to take this moment by moment. And this moment he wanted to stroke Hux off and maybe fuck him if he'd let him. "This feels good right? Not too sensitive?"

 

Hux remembered the words he'd almost said last night, feeling them hidden in Kylo's. This was definitely a bad idea. But it felt so...so right. He was surprisingly comfortable around him. He sighed softly and leaned into Kylo's touch. "It feels real." And it did, physically. But the other meaning to that was also true. Whatever was forming between them felt real. It scared him. It intrigued him. He lifted a hand to hold the back of Kylo's head, and he finally looked away from his work to turn his head to kiss him properly.

 

Kylo smiled into the kiss. He kept it soft for a moment before pressing it deeper. In fact he pulled His hand out of Hux's pants and turned him around to face him. Pressing him against the panel and making his script get bombarded like a cat sitting on a keyboard. His hands went to Hux's waist. This was the first time in a while he had touched him while he was clothed. Everything felt normal

 

As soon as Hux was pressed against the panel he knew he was going to have to delete a ton of gibberish from the document. His fingers tangled in Kylo's hair. He used it to keep him close, forgetting that Kylo would need to break for air at some point. If he pulled away now, he'd be forced to think about where they were and how if a night patrol came by and heard them they'd surely be caught.

 

Kylo was loosing breath but he couldn't find himself caring. He did have to drag himself away eventually, sucking in a large breath because he had gone without it for so long. "Wish I didn't need oxygen either." He muttered, letting himself drop down to his knees in front of him. He glanced up at him once before pulling Hux's pants down enough to show his cock. "Stop worrying about someone finding us. Unless that will get you off more."

 

All thoughts fled from his mind as soon as Kylo dropped to his knees. Hux could only focus on how beautiful he looked like this. He noticed himself getting hard, and it was still a little strange how mechanical it felt now. "Make me think of something else, then."

 

Kylo smirked and ran his tongue over his lips. Grabbing his dick with one hand, he leaned forward and took his head into his mouth. He had never done this before but he supposed it couldn't go that bad. Plus Hux was mechanical with an even distribution of pleasure. So no matter what he did it would feel good right? He closed his eyes and ran his tongue under the head.

 

Hux leaned back and smiled softly as Kylo got to work. Kylo's mouth was warm and soft, and the feeling of it on his sensitive member was pleasant. He could tell that Kylo wasn't very experienced with this, but that was fine. The touch would register as pleasure no matter what he did. He wondered if there was a way to program it to be more realistic. When Kylo licked him he wondered if he would even want to.

 

Kylo looked up at him for a moment before trying to focus on this. He wouldn't do this long, definitely not to completion. But he spent a good few moments getting his cock wet before pulling away and pressing open mouthed kissed against the side of his cock. "What do you want? Besides me. I don't have to read your mind to know that. How much trouble would we get in do you think if we got caught right now?" Trouble only meaning what annoyance would it bring for them. Besides Snoke they were the highest.

 

Hux let out a small noise. "If someone walked in right now they'd see you on your knees for me, kissing my ass in more ways than one." The thought was actually somewhat appealing. Show the whole crew how he'd brought the great Kylo Ren to subservience. "You should...you should finger me while you do this. Since I still have something resembling a prostate..." He muttered. He didn't know how to articulate his real desire, though. Well, he did, but he wanted to avoid saying 'I want you to lick my asshole' if he could. Maybe Kylo would do it on his own, he hoped.

 

Kylo glanced up at him at the first comment. "I'm not kissing your ass. That would be an entirely different position." He muttered, going to stand and pull one of his own layers off. He glanced at the door and locked it in place with the force. Then he turned back to Hux. "I'd rather have your pride gone not mine." He pulled at Hux's top taking it off him then looking at him for a moment and straightening his hat. He smirked a little then fell down to how knees again, helping Hux out of his pants, boots kept on. Then he shifted his hands under Hux's thighs and pushed him to be half laying on the panel, half relying on Kylo's muscle. He kissed the back of his thigh then farther down until he was at his hole. There he paused and made an attempt to explain himself. "I don't have lube." He said though that was bullshit. They both knew Hux could supply that. He ran his tongue over his hole once, looking up to gauge his reaction.

 

HUx appreciated Kylo locking the door. Now he'd be able to fully enjoy this. It was almost as if Kylo could still read his mind, and he was pleased when he did exactly what he'd been wanting without a direct request. A soft moan escaped him. Again, it didn't feel quite the same, but it felt good nonetheless. The hand he wasn't using to keep his balance came to rest over his chest again as he appreciated the sight below him.

 

"You're not going to fall. Even if you let go I could just hold you with the force. In fact I could bind you to the wall or I wanted." Kylo actually was using the force already. Hux had at least doubled in weight cause of the metal. But he was strong as well, thank god. He leaned up to nip the mans ass then run his tongue over him again, closing his eyes and getting into it. Focusing on getting him stretched and wet even if he was already stretched and lubed.

 

Kylo's mouth felt incredible. Now feeling confident that he wasn't going to come crashing down to the floor, he took his other hand and lowered it to his cock, stroking at a steady pace of his own. "I remember the last time you did this..." His circuits were starting to buzz with pleasure, but it wasn't anything overwhelming quite yet.

 

Kylo hummed a response. That was all he'd get. He was too focused on eating him out. It didn't taste like Hux anymore, which was disappointing in its own way. But he tasted like mint and he could hear his systems buzzing with pleasure. He pressed his tongue into him, too easily. Much like a sex toy then actual flesh. It pulled him away from the moment.

 

Hux was lost in the memory as if trying to relive it. When Kylo's tongue pushed in, though it felt nice... "It's not the same." He whined. The hand on his cock stopped moving, both of them going to cover his chest. He turned away, eyes closed in distress. "It'll never be the same." He wondered if he'd be crying, if he had tears. "I'll never be..." He trailed off. Kylo didn't need to hear him say it, didn't need to see him like this.

 

Kylo had a moment of panic. He'd never had a tongue in someone's ass as they were freaking out. So this was... Different. He pulled away immediately and took his hands away from, slowly letting him down with the force. A hand went to Hux's cheek. "Hey... I shouldn't have..." He sighed heavily unsure what to do. It was so much easier being mean to him then showing he cared. He turned his face to look at him. "You're real. This is still real. I'm real." He told him softly. His look hardened for a moment. "I...I love you." He attempted to say it with some confidence.

 

Hux’s eyes remained closed. "I thought we had decided not to fall in love." He said in a soft voice. He leaned into the hand on his cheek. "I love you, too." It came out as a whisper. "...Sorry I ruined the mood."

 

It felt... Weird to say it out loud. Kylo felt like Snoke could hear and would be disappointed in him. For doing this. He didn't care at this moment. He picked up Hux's clothing and handed it to him. "It's fine. I'll let you... Do as you want. You're welcome to come to my room. When you're ready. Not for sex. For... Whatever." He leaned into kiss him, rethought it, then kissed his cheek instead.


	13. Shock and Awe

Hux held the clothes weakly, staring at them as Kylo left. As soon as he was alone he sank to the floor. For the first time he wished he could cry. He wanted to have something annoyingly human about himself. Everything about his new body was convenient. At first he'd thought it would be nice, not having to worry about things like tears or pain or even lube. He clawed at his chest, trying to find the seam where the front panel was. He wanted...he needed to see it again. He needed to see what was left of himself. Eventually he gave up, unable to open the panel, and he sat there shaking, trying to pull himself together. When he'd calmed down enough he put his clothes back on haphazardly, not caring whether or not he looked presentable or professional. He quickly deleted the gibberish from his speech before saving the document, then headed towards Kylo's room. He was sure he'd gotten some second glances for his disheveled appearance. He found he didn't care. When he arrived at Kylo's door he stood there for a few moments before knocking.

 

Kylo had gone back to his room despite the fact it didn't feel like his own anymore. He shouldn't have left him like that. But his own panic had overrun any thought of comforting him. He had gathered himself to a calmer state of mind when Hux knocked on his door. He let him in, noticing his state of appearance. "I would say you need to sleep. But you don't do that anymore.. You need to rest at the very least."

 

"Shut up." Hux didn't want to be reminded again. He felt an urge to press himself close to Kylo and be comforted by his warmth and presence. Instead, he strode into the room and sat down on the bed, not even looking at him. "Could you open up my chest again? I need..." He paused. He'd started shaking again. Why couldn't he stop? "I need to see it again. What's left of me." He stared at his hands. "I tried to do it myself, but I couldn't."

 

"Oh. Yeah." Kylo muttered, walking over to him slowly. He pulled his shirt off of him gently then kneeled down. He grabbed Hux's hand and pressed it against his panel. "You have to hold your fingers here. There's a pressure plate under the skin. It'll unlatch itself." He explained, pushing Hux's fingers against his skin until the panel opened a little. Kylo opened it wider and looked into his chest. The machinary was going wild.

 

Hux watched as the mechanism worked and his panel was opened. He looked down into his open chest, staring at the machinery inside lit by the glow of the crystal. The faint whir of it grew louder now that there wasn't synth-skin to muffle the sound. He brought one hand up near where the crystal rested, not quite touching it for fear of accidentally damaging something. "Sorry." He looked at Kylo and leaned over to give him a quick kiss. "I'd still like to...do something. Just not...it has to be something I don't have reference for." If he didn't have anything to compare it to, he wouldn't even be able to tell it was different. He was still worked up from their earlier activities, just frustrated with the sudden onset of dysphoria that had ruined the mood.

 

"What don't you have reference for? We basically did everything sexual." At least on a basic level. He looked at the machinery inside him and moved to press against a wire that seemed to be pulling out. He felt it, much like a static shock, but electric and against metal. His eyes widened and he looked at his hands. "I.."

 

Hux gasped at the static shock, jerking slightly. It hadn't hurt, it was just a small electric surge, but it had felt...really good. He heard his systems kick up a notch. He looked down incredulously at where Kylo's hands were in his machinery. "That felt...do that again."

 

Kylo looked up form his fingers to him at that. He hadn't expected a positive reaction from him. He traced his hands up to a different area and for a moment nothing happened. "I don't know if I can-" He felt another zapp and he forced to be a little longer this time. To try and understand how to control it.

 

Hux felt the prolonged shock and a staticky moan escaped him. This was so strange. It was nothing like anything he'd ever experienced and it was amazing. He looked up at Kylo, watching the concentration on his face as he tried to control the electricity.

 

"This feels good? Is it...over loading your sensors? Is that why?" Kylo looked at him and let himself release another few shocks, consecutive but not fast. He was watching his face and his machinery, making sure he liked this and he wasn't getting overloaded to the point of damage. He honestly was just getting excited at the fact he could do this. Just how powerful was he?

 

"Something's getting overloaded, don't know what, don't really care eith-aahhhh!" The next few zaps made him arch with a cry. Distantly, he heard something in him give a mechanical whine as it was overworked. He hoped nothing was getting damaged, though he trusted Kylo was being careful. "Just don't stop."

 

"Lay back." Kylo told him, pulling away from him to get up on the bed himself. "I'm going to be careful. But if this feels good then I want to do this for you." He was high on his own power. He could do anything. This was top tier. He won. He was stronger then his grandfather. Darth Vader would be no match for Lord Kylo Ren.

 

Hux settled himself on the bed, leaving his panel wide open to expose all of his conductive wires. Kylo seemed to be almost glowing with power. It briefly occurred to him that this could be the infamous force lightning that he'd heard about. The very same power that the most powerful of sith lords used, that Palpatine had used to ultimately kill Darth Vader. He was suddenly awed by this man, who had the ability to make the entire galaxy bend to his will, who was focusing all his attention and ability to bringing him pleasure.

 

Kylo got confident. He placed his hand over this wires and sent a long buzz though a large portion of this area. "You think you can orgasm like this? From me? Just doing this? Using my power with the Force alone to get you off. I don't even have to touch where you can feel." He was speaking like it was more for himself then Hux.

 

The prolonged electric current was almost overwhelming. Hux twitched and moaned completely involuntarily as systems shorted out. His vision flickered and he could barely register himself speaking, a litany of 'please's and 'Kylo's and 'I love you's pouring out of him, most of it getting drowned in static.

 

Oh Kylo was loving this. He was hard against his pants just from watching Hux moan and shake and from his own high of adrenaline. He started shocking him more regularly, pressing the same few wires over and over continuously. "Come on Hux..." He muttered under his breath.

 

When Kylo started adding a pattern to the surges Hux lost it. He felt himself practically vibrating as everything finally overloaded. His last thought before his sight went completely dark was a fear that he might shake apart like this, loudly crying out with a combination of screaming, static, and system failures. It was the most incredible he'd ever felt.

 

Kylo watched him eagerly. His own breathing went erratic and he leaned against Hux more fully as he felt himself orgasm. He could literally feel his own power surging in him. It caused an overwhelming overload of his own systems in its own right. He moaned out lowly as it slowly turned into a laugh. Soft. Almost dark. He opened his eyes and looked over Hux's face again. He didn't know, couldn't tell. But his irises had blown out a bright yellow gold color. Red tinting at the edges. He smiled.

 

Hux’s systems slowly rebooted themselves one by one. When his sight flicked back on he was greeted with the sight of Kylo over him, an aura of terrifying power surrounding him and red and gold eyes boring into him. A primal sort of fear ran through him, tinged with admiration and awe. "Your eyes..." He reached up with a tentative hand, still shaking slightly from the aftermath of his orgasm. "Kylo?" He was a little worried that it might not be him.

 

Kylo slowly closed the panel on his chest and tilted his cheek into his hand. "What?" He asked, confused. "It's me. Did I overload your sensors?You still remember everything don't you?" He was worried, reaching out to touch Hux's face in the concern. The gold wasn't fading.

 

"Yes, I...you..." Hux blinked and pulled his hand away. It was still Kylo. That brought him some measure of relief. "You should see yourself. I mean it. I don't know what happened but your eyes are...different."

 

"Something different?" Kylo got up from him at that. He stripped out of his clothing, feeling disgusting with it anyway and walked to the bathroom. He saw his eyes immediately and he almost got scared. "I.." He leaned forward and examined them closely. "I don't feel the call to the light. Nothing. I don't want to go back. I'm stronger then I've ever been." He turned back to Hux. "You did this."

 

Hux sat up, watching Kylo examine himself. "That's good, isn't it?" He remembered how torn up the man had been after he'd killed his father. "I don't see how I did anything, though." He was worried now, that Kylo would have to leave. Undoubtedly Snoke would know about his apprentice's new development and would spirit him away for stars knew how long.

 

"You don't get it. Do you not understand what I've accomplished since we began this?" Kylo walked towards him. "I brought you back. I transferred your soul. Do you realize how hard that is? There's only been a hint of a rumor of one Sith Lord being able to accomplish this. I did it. I did the impossible. I can create electricity." Electricity actually crackled from his hands as he said it. "I am the strongest being in this galaxy. All galaxies." He laughed, pushing the guy onto his back. He leaned down and let his lips ghost over Hux's. "You're fucking the man who's going to wipe the Jedi name out of existence."

 

Hux smiled at him. He was still a bit unsettled by the eyes, but they were beginning to grow on him. They shone with untold power and he thought he could see love in there as well. "You could rule the galaxy if you so wished." He said against Kylo's mouth. "Have the universe kneel at your feet." He ended his statement by closing the gap and bringing them into a searing kiss.

Kylo kissed him hungrily. This was too perfect a moment. He had never felt so good before. No doubts. Nothing but pure power and love. He cupped Hux's face. Hux was all his. All all all his. He was the most powerful person in existence he could have anything he wanted. And he wanted this.

 

His hands lifted to curl in Kylo's soft hair as they kissed. Hux had to pull him away after a few moments, though, remembering that the other needed to breathe. "You're probably going to have to go away, aren't you?" He said sadly, stroking the soft locks. "Snoke will want to see your power. Maybe use you for something now that you have it." He could hardly bear the thought of Kylo leaving.

 

Kylo deflated. Visibly. His eyes even seemed to turn off. Like the comment made every ounce of power drain from him. He sat up and let out a breath. "Force... He probably already knows. I should... He probably wants to speak to me." He muttered, pushing off of him to get dressed. Luckily they were in his room this time.

 

He regretted bringing it up, but it was going to happen sooner or later. He watched Kylo get dressed. When he was done, Hux beckoned him over. "Before you go..." This could very well be the last time he ever saw Kylo. He wanted to do what he hadn't been able to the last time they were in this kind of situation.

 

Kylo had been grabbing his mask, but paused when Hux made the comment. He looked up at him and sat the mask down. Walking over he looked down at him, easily towering over him like this. "Don't make this hard." He said almost in a whisper.

 

"I didn't get to do this last time..." Hux stood up. "I'm not going to make the same mistake twice." Hux took Kylo's face in his hands and looked into his eyes. "I love you." He brought their faces close and gave him one last chaste kiss.

 

"You made it hard." Kylo said immediately after the kiss. He closed his eyes and breathed out through his nose. He turned and grabbed his mask and slipped it on without a word. He walked past him towards the door and held himself there for a long moment. He put his hand on the door frame and glanced back. "I'll see you again."

 

"I'll hold you to that." After Kylo was out of sight, he collapsed onto the bed and buried his face in his hands. Trying to regain his composure. "He'll come back..." He whispered to himself. After some time had passed, he managed to get himself together. He stood up and dressed himself, much more neatly this time, then headed back to work on his speech. Under his breath he kept repeating those words to himself like a mantra. "He'll be back. He'll be back."

 

Kylo was right. The moment he stepped out of his room he was approached by a nervous staff who informed him of Snoke's request to conference. He walked slowly to the room, attempting to seem powerful. He had to be. He was powerful not long before he had to keep that. By the time he was walking down the hall to Snoke's chamber he was already beginning to have doubts. He listened carefully to everything Snoke said. "Your time here is over...You've grown faster then I thought possible... You'll be relocated to my planet... For further training and orders...Your relationship will cease. He'll be informed by your absence." Kylo couldn't breath. His mind went blank. This was a test. It wasn't real. A test. That's all this was. Kylo could survive this, and then he could come home. Home being wherever Hux rested his head.


	14. All Alone

The weeks following Kylo's departure seemed to crawl by incredibly slowly. 

 

Those working with Hux would say it looked like he was lost. He found himself lost in thought more often than he used to be. Lieutenant Mitaka often had to repeat himself to catch his attention, snapping him out of a trance he hadn't realized he'd fallen into. 

 

If you got close enough, you could hear him whisper his mantra to himself, like it was the only think keeping him on his feet. At some point around the three month mark he stopped his muttering. He seemed to come back to himself, but it wasn't quite the same. 

 

Rumors spread that Hux had gone insane. Some said that Kylo Ren had caused it during a tantrum. Hux laughed to himself when he heard them. If only they knew how close to the truth they were. He wished he could drink. He wished he could smoke. He wished he could dream. The charging sleep he had about once a week was cold and blank. Mechanical. He really didn't need to sleep as often as he did, but he had accidentally run down his battery to the dregs once and had only barely made it to his bedroom before he shut down. 

 

Phasma didn't check in with him anymore. The most he got from her were worried glances. The cause of this? She had been nagging him to eat, to get some rest, she hadn't seen him do either of these things since he had reappeared. He'd snapped that she didn't understand. He had angrily asked her why she cared, she wasn't his mother, his life was none of her business, so just shut up why don't you? He hadn't been bothered to reconcile. It would have required so much explaining, and so many secrets she'd have to promise to keep. 

 

Once, he'd gone into Kylo's room in hopes he'd find some article of clothing left behind, but found nothing but an empty cell. 

 

That night he'd sat there alone with his chest plate open and the lights off, the kyber crystal casting a soft yellow glow like a night-light around him as he imagined Kylo's warmth. No mantra was going to help him now.


	15. Your Eyes Shine Like a Thousand Little Stars

Kylo had never imagined the planet Snoke resided on would be so lush. 

 

Despite being a Knight of Ren since he was 16 and communicating with Snoke since a year before that, he had never met him. He was instructed through holograms, messages, and thought. He had been transported to different areas to train but he was never trained in person. He assumed with would continue. 

 

He was wrong.

 

“You are powerful.” Snoke spoke in a gravel that hadn’t been as visible though all of his communications. He sounded fragile, yet radiated power that made sweat drop from Kylo’s face down to the ground where he looked. He was kneeling in front of him, staring at the ground as helistened to him. 

 

“Thank you sir. I-“ He started

 

“But,” Snoke interrupted harshly. Kylo flinched. “you lack the training to understand how foolish you have been. Despite all the years I have put in you, you still think this is acceptable. You have disappointed me longer then you have done right by me.” The wounds cut into him like knives. 

 

“I-“ Kylo stuttered. Again he was cut off. 

 

“I allowed you to waste money from the First Order. I allowed you to skip training and create the perfect General for my use. I did this to test your power, which you succeeded in. But this victory was swept away when both of your duties became not to me, but to each other.” Kylo heard Snoke stand. He watched the ground as he saw his shadow near him. He felt his body go numb. He was frozen. His breathing became erratic. This had never happened to him before. He had never been weaker.

 

“His place was always with the Order, not in your bed.”

 

Kylo felt his eyes roll back in his head. His body fell limp and he lost any trace of consciousness he had. 

 

He awoke in the middle of the lush forest he had seen when he first arrived. He already knew his task before Snoke relayed it to him. 

 

Find Snoke.

 

Kill everyone you meet on your way. 

 

Spare no one. 

 

Prove that you are worth the time Snoke has put in you.

He added a separate direction for himself. Unintentionally. One he hoped Snoke wouldn’t hear.

 

Get back to Hux. 

 

 

The planet was bigger then he had imagined. There were civilizations. Did they know that they harbored someone so powerful? 

 

They did by the time Kylo had walked away from each burning town. New blood stains, new scars, new regrets. They were innocent. Kylo wasn’t allowed to care. He still did. He thought of what Hux must think. Hux would never have the strength to kill in the way he did. Kylo had watched a man kill himself to avoid his saber. He was something to not only be feared, but terrified of. 

 

He felt weaker. His force wavered. He wasn’t able to keep food down. He had lost 15 pounds by the first few weeks. The third village he destroyed ended with him puking up stomach acid, tears streaming down his cheeks. He wasn’t strong enough. He wasn’t strong enough. The power wasn’t real. He wasn’t real. Not without Hux. Not without him near, a comfort a guide. A reason. What reason did he have to do this? He had proved to himself that he was able to be everything he wanted. But only when Hux was near. 

 

 

By the second month he didn’t have any control of the Force. Nothing worked. He walked blankly. Nothing motivated him. He contemplated death. Disappointing Snoke, dying. That would be fine. That would be the only way to get out of his situation. He couldn’t do this. He had failed. Failure. Failure. Failure. 

 

“Failure.” Snoke called him as he stood above the barely conscious body of the former Knight. Snoke had had his men find him and bring him to him after 2 and a half months. Kylo was barely there. His body was more or less fine but his mind had shut down on itself. He hadn’t meant it. He had tried. So hard. 

 

“I’ll kill him.” 

 

Kylo’s eyes went gold.

 

No one dared look or touch or speak or even think as Kylo passed them in the hall of the Finalizer. Everyone was dead silent as they watched the dead man walk with purpose to what could only be Hux’s room. That’s what they whispered as they passed. There had been rumors, when hadn’t there been rumors. But these were more cruel. More frightening. 

 

Kylo pushed the door to Hux’s room open harshly enough that the door melded with the wall it collided with. The first inkling of power since he had left. He stood in the doorway, light shining into the room from the hallway and Hux’s chassis. His eyes were gold.

 

“I’m home.”


	16. Reunion Sex

Had he the capacity Hux would have thought he was dreaming. The sound of the door literally bursting open jerked him out of his previous reverie. At first he didn't quite recognize the silhouette in his doorway, but then he heard the two words he'd been waiting for for months. He stood and calmly made his way towards the dark beast. 

"And already destroying my things, I see." He tried to sound annoyed, but the joy in his face gave him away. It took every ounce of his self control not to just run into his arms. Instead he simply faced him, then reached out to grab a fistful of the knight's robes and pulled him into a (desperate) kiss. The matter of the accuracy of circulating rumors as well as the topic of Kylo's absence could wait until after he'd been given a proper welcoming.

 

"Always." Kylo promised into the kiss as he literally picked the man up and pressed him against the wall. He held him up by his thighs and the Force and kissed him just as desperately. Maybe more so. "Missed you.. So much... I... I did things." He had toomuch to say. To much he wanted to do. He was kissing him, biting his lips, in-between words. "Every day I... Thought of you... I did it for you... All for you." He didn't explain himself. He used the force to rip any clothing Hux had on completely off.

 

This was exactly what he had missed, what he had been craving during Kylo's absence. His warmth, his weight, his power. He felt his clothes being torn away but couldn't possibly care right now. "Shut up, you can tell me later." He said in a gasp. "I'm not...going anywhere." The words blended into the kiss, into their movements.

 

Kylo knew that there was a bed almost 5 feet away from their current position. The door was also open and anyone who walked by could see it. But he didn't care. He deserved this. He deserved to take Hux right here because he waited so god damn long for him. He killed for him. "Right here." He explained rushed. His lips moved down his jaw and sucked. He barely remembered a bruise wouldn't form, and almost was disappointed. He moved a hand down between them pulled himself out of his pants. "Against the wall."

 

A few months ago, Hux might have been worried about things like getting caught, or Kylo dropping him. As it was now, Hux couldn't care less about such trivial things. Kylo was here, now, after months of not knowing if he was coming back. If he was even alive. "Yes." He groaned, pulling at Kylo's robes. "Please, I've waited so long for this."

 

Kylo pulled Hux up a little higher and lined himself up. He looked up at him for a moment, like he couldn't believe this was real. He was here again. With him. "I love you." He let that sit in the air for a moment before pushing into him all at once. He pressed his face into Hux's shoulder and moaned out lowly.

 

Hux looked into Kylo's eyes at the words, but just as he regained the mental clarity to return them he felt Kylo's cock pressing into him and he shouted. The feeling was nearly overwhelming after having nothing. He hadn't done so much as masturbated since Kylo had been gone. He hooked his legs around the man's hips and leaned over to engage him in a sloppy kiss.

 

Kylo kissed back so easily. So happy. He started fucking into him slowly, trying to relish the feeling. Even if he was moving his lips fast and eagerly against his. He was having a hard time focusing on anything. He pulled his lips away to suck in a breath, spit connecting them as he did. "Hux..." He muttered breathily, trying hard to keep a steady pace going.

 

Hux didn't bother holding back his moans. The sounds reverberated in the room and echoed through the hall. He pressed his face into Kylo's shoulder. "I missed you so much..." He said through the growing static. It had been far too long for him to last long. He could already feel his orgasm building, it wouldn't take much for him to be pushed over the edge.

 

Kylo sucked in a shaky breath at Hux's words and doubled his efforts to try and keep calm. But he was crying before he even meant to, tears running down his face and against Hux's shoulder. His orgasm was building regardless and after a few good thrusts he was gone. Emptying himself into his lover and moaning too loud to the point where people just stopped passing by the door in fear.

 

Hux didn't last much longer, coming with a whine that was only partly mechanical. When he came back to himself, he noticed the tears on Kylo's face. He held his face in his hands and wiped at the tears with a still twitching thumb, gazing at him lovingly. "I love you, too." He whispered before kissing him softly.

 

Kylo slowly let the guy down onto his feet, kissing him gently as he did. He felt like an idiot but he couldn't help it. This was everything to him. He pulled away after a moment pressing his forehead against Hux's, attempting to calm down. He was still crying. "I'm not.. We're not ending here." Itd take him a while to get hard again.

 

Hux kissed away the tears. "Perhaps we should close the door?" He looked over and noticed that the door was absolutely not going to close anytime soon. "Hm. I guess we'll just have to take this somewhere a little more private." He leaned in to whisper in Kylo's ear. "Maybe this time, I can fuck you?"

 

Kylo waved a hand idly and the broken door groaned as it pulled away from the metal it bounded against and then pulled out, with a hunk of the wall. The walls components of wires and pipes exposed but the door moved to sit in front of its frame. Another movement and the lights in the room were on. He was trying to calm down and Hux's comment wasn't helping. "You should know..."

 

It was always impressive whenever Kylo used his abilities to extents like this. He'd still have to put in a work order to get the door fixed, though. He kissed along his jaw as they calmed down, but paused. "What is it?"

 

Kylo thought for a moment, unsure if he wanted to ruin the mood. "Nothing. I need to lay down." He said, pulling away from his love and going to sit down on Hux's bed. He felt at home here. Even if the bed was small. "You want to fuck me?"

 

Hux moved to stand in front of him. "It's obviously not nothing. What were you going to tell me?" There was no way he was letting Kylo get away from this. "Did something happen while you were...away? I've heard rumors but you know how they can be."

 

Kylo pushed his bangs back and moved to start taking his clothes off fully. So Hux wouldn't be the only naked one and so maybe he could get out of the reprimanding he was sure he was going to have. He sat his clothes on the floor then looked up at him. "Snoke's dead."

 

Hux blinked. Sure, he'd heard someone whisper that but he didn't think it could have possibly been true. And even though Snoke certainly had looked old and withered, he was nowhere close to dying. That only left one explanation. "You killed him, didn't you." He wasn't mad, just surprised. Well. He wasn't mad yet. The implications had yet to sink in.

 

"He threatened to kill you." Kylo explained, not liking how pathetic he sounded because of it. "He was pathetic anyway. I've outgrown him. I didn't need his advice anymore. I've already found a way to reach a stable point of power." He stood up and pushed a hand through Hux's hair. "He took me from you. Now I'm yours."

 

Of course. Unsettling as it was that Snoke would have threatened something of that nature, he couldn't pretend he didn't feel relieved that Kylo had protected him. Still,he was a General and a politician at his core, and he would make sure Kylo knew what a mistake he had made. "Look, I appreciate you defending me but do you even realize what you've done? You killed our supreme leader! Who's going to take his place? Without a leader the First Order will fall apart." His voice rose as he continued. "I just started making progress on reparations from Starkiller, and now you've undone everything! What were you thinking? The Resistance could easily dismantle us now, we even risk civil war within our ranks..." He continued on with probably the strangest lecture he'd ever given, considering they were both naked during the whole thing.

 

Kylo watched him somewhere between annoyed and amused to see him like this. He was happy that he was yelling at him though. It felt like home here. He finally waved his hand. "Stop. I get it. I made a mistake but it's already been done. I can't help that. I'm in charge now. I can handle this. It's not your job to worry about this. I have my knights who can bring order. They can make my reign to the top easy. And you can be my right hand man... or my.." He stopped that sentence. "You've wanted more power too. This is our chance."

 

He broke off his rant at the wave of Kylo's hand. "You're in charge?" Well, he supposed it made sense, considering Kylo had been Snoke's apprentice. He definitely perked up at the thought of gaining more power, himself. "Is this your way of saying than you need my help to lead?"

 

Kylo crossed his arms in front of himself. "I just fucked you against the wall. I killed our leader because of you. Because of us. I could not survive out there without you. Thinking that I'd be kept from you. He told me I could never have you. You don't understand what I did for you. I want us to do this together. We run the Galaxy." He waved his hand again and sparks flew from his finger tips. "I couldn't do that a month ago. I'm stronger with you. We're stronger together."

 

He couldn't deny the truth of that statement. When they'd been apart neither one of them seemed to have been able to reach their full potential. He stepped closer, high on the idea of ruling the galaxy. Ruling alongside the man he loved. "That almost sounds like a proposal."

 

Kylo almost stepped back at that, fearful for a moment of the commitment in that statement. "Proposal? We've barely been together a month." He shook his head. "We can't do something rash like that just because we got scared." He said as if he hadn't just done something entirely more rash. "I am proposing a partner ship where I'm at the lead and you... help it make me look like I know how to do that. And for this.. Us. To continue." He paused. "We could share a room."

 

"That certainly sounds reasonable." He smiled. "And I'd...enjoy sharing a room with you. It's not like we haven't basically been doing that already." This could work. Though Kylo had probably done one of the stupidest things he could imagine, now he thought that this could work out. It could work out in his favor, even.

 

"Good. Now. Can we.." He gestured his head towards the bed, awkwardly trying to bring this back to sex. Not that he was at all horny after being lectured by the man who was a professional at exactly that. "Why don't you use your frustration on me as a way to actually get me to do something you want?" Meaning turn that frustration into dominant energy because Kylo sure as fuck wanted a kick in the ass for what he did. He knew it was stupid.


	17. What Comes Next?

Hux leveled him with a dominant, almost predatory gaze. "Is /that/ what you want." He leaned forward to push him back onto the bed. "And what makes you think you deserve it?" He growled into Kylo's ear, nipping his earlobe. Not that he really needed much convincing.

 

Kylo laughed easily when he was pushed back and moved his arms around him to keep him close. "I don't. But I have a feeling you want that too. Considering you wanted to fuck my ass a few moments ago. Before all this death and rise to power. You know we're the most powerful people in the First Order now right? And you have a certain... power over me." In certain ways at least.

 

By extension, he knew that meant that he was technically the most powerful man in the First Order. The thought was somewhat arousing, if he was being honest. He hummed, kissing and biting down Kylo's neck. "Is that so?" He grinned against the skin.

 

"Something like that.." Kylo hummed happily. When Hux hit a particularly sensitive spot, Kylo moaned, arching his neck for him. He was already getting antsy. He moved a hand away from him, holding it out and force lifting the nearest bottle of lube to him. Then he pushed it into Hux's hand. "I don't auto lubricate for your dick like you do for me."

 

"That's a shame." He pulled away to coat his fingers with lube, warming it slightly before gently rubbing them across Kylo's hole. One finger pushed in as he leaned back down to work his mouth over the sensitive spot he'd found, his other hand going to tease one of Kylo's nipples.

 

Kylo pushed his knees up, so Hux would have easier access. His skin was growing pink, and his cock was twitching back to life again. He moaned easily, relishing this attention for the moment. "It is... But I-ahn... I like my body as is.. So do.. You."

 

Hux moved to kiss Kylo deeply as he slid another finger inside, starting to scissor them and stretch him open. "I've been falling for you one piece at a time, remember?" He bit and pulled at Kylo's lip while he gave him a chance to take a breath before he slid a third finger inside.

 

"Hah.." Kylo managed out, the stretch a little too much but he wouldn't complain. Not now. In the morning when he was sore but not now. "You.. Already fell. I'm your salvation I'm afraid." He laughed until it turned into a moan, and his back arched off the bed. "Stars.." He was certainly seeing them.

He smiled, switching his attention back to his lover's neck to bite and suck marks onto it. Once Kylo felt ready, he pulled his fingers out and slicked himself up with the excess lube. "Are you ready for me?" He asked as he pressed the head of his cock to the prepped entrance.

 

Kylo laughed again, eyes focusing as he took Hux's head in his hands. Making him look at him directly. "I've been waiting for you for years. Hurry up and fuck me." He told him, keeping his voice slow and steady to bring that point across. He wanted this already.

 

"You're so impatient." He chided. Being careful not to hurt him, Hux pressed in slowly. He watched Kylo's face as he did, wanting to see his expressions as he was filled. It made the moment more intimate than he'd anticipated, but he held his gaze and kissed him once he was all the way in.

 

Kylo had never actually done this. But Hux calmed any nerves he had, even as he pressed fully into him with only a few moments of preparation. He's body shook, not used to this. But it already felt amazing and he was lost in a headspace he couldn't understand. He wished he could feel Hux's thoughts. How it felt for him. But now it was only his own feelings, his own pleasure running through his body and it wasn't enough.

 

He paused, telling himself he was letting Kylo adjust when really he had to adjust, himself. This was a new sensation for him with this body, though he hadn't really experienced it all that much even before. The tightness around him was incredible. He thrust a couple of times experimentally before starting up a careful rhythm. It was easy to keep an even tempo, since circuits and machinery made fewer involuntary movements than muscles did. He was gentle for now, still worried about accidentally hurting him. "Are you...is this okay?"

 

It felt strange, to be fucked in such a steady rhythm he could actually feel the pattern of the exact beat he was thrusting to. Kylo never was so stable. He was erratic and he wanted that chaos here too. It was too perfect. "It's...great...keep.." He whined pushing a hand up to cover his face in embarrassment. He wasn't used to being exposed like this. He was the one who liked exposing people.

 

The noises that Kylo was making were kind of adorable. It was also a sort of power trip being able to reduce this man, the most powerful sith in the galaxy, to mere whimpers under his ministrations. He started experimenting with the angle of his thrusts, trying to find the spot that would make him scream.

 

Kylo grunted as Hux changed positions making a face until he suddenly hit something. He'd never been touched there, never experimented so his complete shock rung through his body with a long moan. He grasped at Hux's back desperately, nails digging into his synthetic skin. "Again! Again again again again." He commanded under his breath.

 

There it was. Hux grinned and kept that angle, thrusting a little harder. The feeling of Kylo's hands digging into his back was mostly just interesting, since the only sensors there were simply for pressure. If Kylo could manage to send a few sparks through his fingers, that would really get him going, but he doubted Kylo had the presence of mind to do such a thing right now. It didn't really matter, anyway. Hux was completely and happily entranced by the sounds and faces Kylo was making as he thrust against his prostate. "You're so beautiful like this."

 

Every thrust hit him with knew sparks of pleasure and he, for the first time, didn't care about anyone else's pleasure but his own. He deserved this. He killed and fought and struggled to come back here into Hux's arms. This was worth every life he took on that planet. Including his masters. He thrust back against Hux's cock like he needed it to survive before he tensed up. "Hux! Hux! Hux.. Fu-!" He came. Over their stomachs and enough to leave him shaking softly.

 

The rhythmic clenching around his cock from Kylo's orgasm was what finally did Hux in. He managed to fuck him through their respective highs before finally pulling out and laying next to him. He felt exhausted now, their reunion draining him of whatever power he had. They should probably clean up the mess on their stomachs, but instead he curled into Kylo's side.

 

Kylo pulled the large machine against him, pressingHux's face into his chest. He held him as he forced himself to calm down. He couldn't be compromised for long. He had...They had so much work to do. But he could sit here for a few more moments. Regain his head. He kissed the top of Hux's head and muttered soft praises. Things he wouldn't admit he would say later. All of this still felt like a dream.

 

They couldn't lay here too long, Hux knew. But it was getting hard to stay awake with the combination of low power and Kylo's comforting warmth that he'd been missing for all these months. Despite his best efforts, he slipped into his charging sleep while still nestled into Kylo's side.

 

Kylo felt Hux's body go limp with a state of charging. Despite himself, he pulled away. He let the man be nestled on the bed in his form of sleep. He used Hux's shower to clean himself off and unfortunately give him time to think. He needed to do that. Think. Meditate. He left Hux a note on his desk before dressing and going into his isolation chamber in the back of the ship. He needed to figure out what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking through this with us, if you did. This isn't technically the end of the story, and a sequel will definitely be coming out at some point. We're just unsure of how to correctly convey what actually happens next in a way that makes sense.   
> If you're interested in knowing more, send an ask or a message and we'd be happy to spill all about our idea. If not we hope you stay tuned for the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at: kyloreneatsass.tumblr.com  
> Find my friend (who writes Hux) at: cicada-s.tumblr.com  
> If for whatever reason you want to get our attention on tumblr contact us there or by tagging stuff as #Sleepless au or #Kylorenben


End file.
